Eternal Darkness
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash and the gang enter a contest to win an abandoned Mansion with a few friends and several other teens. But while spending the night there, they come to realize that the stories of the place are true...and it could mean life or death. AAML AND DAML.
1. The Contest

Alright people, I'm finally back and here with my first ever horror story. Now I do want to warn you, there IS character death, violence, and swearing, I DO NOT FAVOR THESE IN STORIES! However, in dealing with a story like this in these situations, I thought that these things were needed. And also, you may notice that fellow author Bittersweet Romanticide is in this, just as AshK, Prettygirl17, and Carlo Santos were in, ''Power From Within'', this is because both I thought her personality would be needed in this story and I owed her for letting me be in her story, ''Don't Believe What You See''. So thanks again B.R! This story is in the memory of Dorothy Kain, a great friend of mine and my ''Birthday Buddy''. Please enjoy!

-EVAN AAML

''Once again, we join our heroes on another journey. But little do they know that their next one will be more than they bargained for''.

''Alright guys, just a little bit farther!'', Ash said pointing to the top of a hill that he and his friends were slowly appproaching, his best buddy Pikachu on his shoulder. As he said this, he heard a group of moans turned around to see May, Max, and Brock, all of them exhausted.

''Ash! You said that 3 hours ago! We're never gonna reach Fellacor City!'', May yelled annoyed. The trainers had all been traveling through the Hoenn region, collecting badges and ribbons along the way. After awhile, they had decided to take a much needed break from training, so they decided to visit an islandoff from the mainland. The island had only 1 city, ( and some small villages/towns ), but was a great place to visit. Max, who was resting on a boulder, pulled out his Pokenav and pressed a button.

''Well at least this time Ash's telling the truth, we should be able to see it from over the hill'', Max said. Brock, who was the least tired of the 3, stood up.

''Come on, the sooner we get moving, the sooner we can have a good break'', Brock said. May sighed.

''Ahhhhh! I'm too tired to move!'', May said whinning.

''Well you know May, Fellacor City does have this mall there, and I know how'', Before Ash could finish his statement, a gust of wind appeared and nearly caused him to lose his balance and fall over. When he regained his composture, he noticed that May had disappeared. He and the other boys all looked around them, but found nothing. Ash then looked on top of the hill to see her, peering over the city searching for something.

''Well...what are you waiting for!? Let's get moving and find that mall!'', May yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. Ash and the others then made their way up the hill and to May. As they reached the top, the 5 of them all gazed at the city. It was a fairly large city and was connected to a harbor, the main way off the island. Just past the city was a road leading up to a mountain, the only one on the island. A breeze kicked up and and the gang took it in, relaxing and sighing. Ash, on the other hand, sensed something was amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen...really bad. He quickly shrugged off this feeling, in hopes that the others wouldn't notice, and headed down the hill, his friends following.

Once at the bottom of the hill, they started to follow a dirt road towards town. After only a few minutes of walking, the gang reached a small store on the side of the road. As they were about to pass it, Brock stopped.

''Wait you guys, I think we should stock up on supplies while we're here'', Brock said. The other 3 nodded and Brock walked into the store. Suddenly, someone yelled.

''You, hey you!'', they yelled. Ash turned around to see two men at a table in front of the store. Both of them were younger gentlemen and had matching attire on. One of them had several papers in front of him.

''We're you talking to me?'', Ash asked.

''Of coarse, come here'', the man said. They approached. ''Are you interested in a very special contest?'', he asked. Ash smiled.

''I'm interested in any challenge!'', Ash said determindly.

''That's the spirit! Well I'll tell you what, how would you like to win...A CASTLE SIZED MANSION!?'', the man asked. Ash, May, Max, and Pikachu's eyes grew in size.

''A CASLTE SIZED MANSION!?'', everyone yelled.

''Yes! You see, just outside of town, there is a large mansion that is no longer in use. Years and years ago, when the city was just starting out, a very rich and powerful man built the estate in hopes of living here. Unfortunately, right when he finished building it, he died of old age. Since then, rumors have gone around saying that the place is haunted'', the other man explained.

''Haunted!?'', May yelled shocked, her hair nearly standing on end.

''Yes, because of this rumor, no one has ever bought the place. However, we have been asked by the mayor of Fellacor City to try to get someone to purchase it, he hates to see such a beautiful place abandoned. But in stead of selling the mansion, we plan on giving it away for free!'', the first man said. Ash and May looked drawn into this, but Max was hesitant.

''Wait, what's the catch?'', Max asked.

''You see, you are obviously not the only ones in this contest. To win, you have to spend the night in this, ''haunted mansion''. If you can stay the whole night until noon the next day, then you win!'', the second man said. Everyone looked shocked.

''That's it!?'', Ash said.

''That's it!'', both men said. Just then, Brock walked out of the store with grocery bags in hand. He looked over to see Ash signing papers and looking excited.

''What's going on?'', Brock asked.

''I'm going to win a mansion!'', Ash yelled excitedly.

''What!?'', Brock asked bewildered, nearly dropping the bags he had.

''Yeah, Ash entered to win a mansion'', May explained.

''You've got to be kidding me'', Brock said.

''Nope, this is no joke'', the second man said.

''Now, all you have to do is head towards town and when you get to the main entrance, there will be a bus waiting for you. All of the other contestants should be on it now'', the first man explained.

''Alright then, let's get going!'', Ash yelled.

''Pika!'', Pikachu replied. And with that, Ash and Pikachu ran off, but before they got far, Brock grabbed Ash's collar.

''Hold it, Ash, didn't you learn your lesson that time going to the Orange Islands? With the blimp and Team Rocket?'', Brock asked.

''Of coarse I did! But this isn't Team Rocket, so what's the problem!? Let's go!'', Ash yelled as he was released from his grip and ran, the others follwong right behind him, leaving the two men to wave to them goodbye. However, little did they know that hiding in some bushes across from the store was none other than Team Rocket. They were all holding branches to better conceal themselves.

''There go the twerps running to the bus, and what did the older one mean by, ''learned your lesson''? I thought that blimp was one of our best ideas ever!'', James said.

''It was, ignore it, now that the tweros entered this contest, not only will we get Pikachu, but we'll get a mansion to boot!'', Jessie exclaimed.

''Oh please, the only thing you's gonna get is a shockin experience'', Meowth said. James laughed. This of coarse only lead to Jessie hitting both boys over the head with her branches.

''Shut up and let's go!'', Jessie said leaving. The other two hesitantly followed. Meanwhile, Ash and the others had reached Fellacor City's main entrance. And just beyond the entrance was the bus, waiting for them.

''There's the bus!'', Ash said.

''Hey Ash, are you sure about this?'', Brock asked. Ash turned to face him. ''I mean, this will only make it that much longer to your next gym battle'', he continued.

''Yeah, and Fellacor City looks fantastic, not something we should miss'', May said.

''Of coarse I'm sure! We can miss a day of traveling!'', Ash said. He then ran towards the bus doors. Brock and May looked at Max, who shrugged. They all then followed Ash. Right when they were out of sight, Team Rocket quickly jumped out of the bushes.

''Quick, on top of the bus!'', Jessie said. The three of them then quickly scurried on top of the bus and layed low. During this, Ash reached the bus doors, which quickly opened. The first thing he saw was the bus driver. He was a large guy with a white shirt, khaki tan pants, ( I have NO IDEA how to spell that ), and a blue bus driver hat on. He had a large white moustache as well.

''Hello kids, welcome aboard!'', the bus driver said cheerfully.

''Thanks'', Ash said as he and the others stepped on. There were quite a few people on the bus, but the one thing Ash noticed immediatly was that they were generally all around their age. Not wanting to sit in the front next to people he didn't know, Ash headed towards the back, where there were free seats. While heading towards the back, Ash noticed a girl sitting in one of the last two occupied seats. He noticed that this girl had bright orange hair and had a ponytail on one side. He gazed at her shocked. ''No way, this can't be'', he thought. Ash quickened his pace to get to the end. When he got to her seat, he couldn't believe his eyes. ''...Misty'', Ash said quietly. Although this was said to himself, the girl heard this and turned around to see him. When she did, she too became shocked beyond comprehension. It was indeed Misty.

''Ash!?'', Misty yelled in shock.

''Yeah!'', Ash said happily.

''How are you!?'', Misty asked as she stood up and embraced Ash, an embrace he was quick to return.

''I'm great now!'', Ash said. Pikachu, who had remained quiet, ( for Ash's sake ), spoke up.

''Pikachupi!'', Pikachu said cheerfully. Misty borke the embrace to see her buddy.

''Hello Pikachu!'', Misty said hugging Pikachu and petting his head, in between the ears where Pikachu liked. By this time, May, Max, and Brock had reached Ash. They too couldn't believe their luck.

''It's great to see you again Misty'', Brock said.

''You too Brock!'', Misty said reaching over and putting an arm around his neck for a hug while still holding Pikachu. May and Max, who had not known Misty very well, simply smiled and said hello. Misty shook her head at their shyness. ''Oh come on now, your my friends too, get over here'', Misty said as she hugged them as well. Suddenly, someone spoke.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't my little rival May'', someone said. May turned around to see a boy with green hair sitting across from Misty.

''Drew!?'', May said shocked. Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

''Of coarse, who did you think it was, Harley?'', Drew asked. Misty looked at May, and then at Drew and smiled.

''Oh, so May was that Pokemon Coordinator you were talking about!'', Misty said. May looked at Drew with a smirk.

''Oh, you were talking about me? What about?'', May asked. Drew smirked back.

''A few things, mostly how bad at coordinating you are'', Drew said. May made an angry face, which only made him smile. So Ash, ( and Pikachu ) sat next to Misty while May sat next to Drew. Brock and Max decided to sit behind Ash and Misty.

''So Misty, what are you doing here of all places?'', Ash asked. Misty was taken aback from the question, but quickly answered.

''Well, you see...after seeing you guys at the Mirage Kingdom, I started to feel, lonly. So I talked to my sisters and they said I could have some time off to see you again. So I went looking for you guys. But unfortunately, this place being new to me, I got lost and wound up here. I figured I could try my luck at this contest, so here I am!'', Misty explained. After hearing Misty's story, May turned to Drew.

''And what's your story?'', May asked Drew. He shrugged.

''Heading to my next contest, got side tracked, entered this contest'', Drew stated. ''And you?'', he asked.

''Ash and his competitive ego liked the challenge'', May said. Misty giggled.

''Yeah that's my Ash for ya'', Misty said. At the sound of this, Ash slightly blushed and turned to face Misty.

''Your Ash?'', Ash asked. Upon realizing what she said, Misty also blushed.

''Aww, that's so cute! I love young romance!'', someone said. Ash and Misty looked up to see a girl looking at them from her seat in front of them.

''Young romance?'', Ash said as if he couldn't see it. May giggled at this remark.

''And you are who?'', May asked the girl.

''Oh, I'm Natty!'', the girl said. Natty had on a t-shirt with a circle on it. In this circle was an anime style Poochyena. She also had on a simple pair of jeans and sneakers. But something unique about her was that she had purple hair and eyes. She then pulled out a Pokeball and opened it, revealing a dog Pokemon. ''And this is my bestest buddy Houndour!'', Natty continued.

''Houn!'', Houndour said cheerfully as Natty hugged it. Natty then noticed Ash's Pikachu.

''Hey! A Pikachu!'', Natty said. ''Hey, how do you get a Pikachu onto a bus?'', she asked. Ash, Misty, May, and Drew remained silent. ''You Poke-em-on, get it!?'', Natty asked. All four of them laughed nervously. Natty however found herself quite amused. ''Ah! I kill myself!'', she said.

''OOO, your so funny I forgot how to laugh'', a voice said. Everyone turned to the seat across from Natty to see two boys. The one who had spoken was sitting on the end. ''Oh, hi, I'm Terrence, this here's Eduardo'', the boys said. Terrence was a tad on the short side with messy, brown hair wearing a plain red hoodie and jeans. Eduardo, who shyly waved to the gang, had short hair with tan shorts and a dark palin t-shirt.

''You can call me Eddy if you want'', Eduardo said.

''Hi Eddy, hi toast!'', Natty said cheerfully. Terrence, hearing her, became puzzled.

''Toast? What are you talking about?'', Terrence asked. Natty smiled.

''Houndour, if you will'', Natty said. Houndour made a mischevious grin as he faced the now worried boy. Houndour then let loose a small Flamethrower attack on him. The attack soon ended and Terrencesat there, burnt to a crisp. He opened his mouth and a puff of smoke appeared.

''Oh, that's what you meant'', Terrence said as he collapsed anime style. Eddy, Natty, May, Drew, Ash, and Pikachu all laughed.

''Just as a little warning, I don't mind if you think that one of my jokes aren't funny, but make a crack about it and that happens'', Natty explained. The gang now laughed nervously. While laughing, Ash noticed a kid sitting by himself behind Drew and across from Brock and Max. He was looking out the window, contemplating.

''Hey, what's your name?'', Ash asked. Ash, Brock, and Max all faced the boy, who in turn faced them. He looked older than most of the kids on the bus, slightly younger than Brock. He had black hair, which was partially concealed by a red cap. He wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt was a red zip-up jacket, which was open. He looked at the three boys with a blank expression. But he soon smirked and put two fingers in the air in a hello fashion.

''Procker'', the boy said saying his name.

''Not much of a talker are you?'', Brock said with a smirk.

''I tend to keep to myself'', Procker said. All of a sudden, the bus made a screeching hault. The sudden stop caused everyone on the bus to crash into the back of the seat in front of them. On top of the bus, due to the stop, Team Rocket was sent flying forward off the bus and into some bushes, no one noticed. In the bus, the bus driver stood up and faced everyone.

''Is everyone alright?'', the bus driver asked. One of the boys in the front stood up holding the back of his neck.

''Alright!? You nearly gave me whip-lash you fricken moron!'', the boy said annoyed.

''Sorry lad, but we're here!'', the bus driver said cheerfully. He then opened the bus doors and sat in his seat. Slowly, one by one, the passangers got off the bus. When eevryone was off, they gazed at what was in front of them. There the mansion stood, in all it's glory. Although the place looked worn down, it was still in good shape. The colums alone were over 100ft. tall, making this mansion quite large in size. Everyone looked at it, thinking what a might they were going to have.

OK, that's chapter 1 down, and chapter 2 on the way. I do want to say that because of school, I may be able to only update on weekends, so I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that this wasn't put up sooner, I was in NYC for the weekend last week, so I didn't get time to work on this then. To Bittersweet Romanticide, I hope I got your character right so far, like the little surprise I gave you? And if you also noticed, I placed Poochyena on your shirt in this as a tribute to your former name, ''Poochyena Puppylover''. I reailzed that you were a fan of Houndour and Houndoom while looking at your profile, so I figured, why not? And in case your wondering, I based the looks of the mansion to a old abandoned Psychiatric Center in Utica, ( I highly doubt any of you have seen it, but you could probably look it up, there are several complexes to it, all of which abandoned, but the one I'm talking about is about 200 years old or so ). The colums for instance were based on it, this Psych Center has the second largest colums in the world, ( first being in Rome, naturally ). The place means alot to me and looks cool, so I based this mansion off of it, and wouldn't you know it, that psych center is haunted too! Anyway, I thank you for your patience with me, I've been busy. And I hope that you will all like what's going to happen on here soon! Until then! Also, please people, check out my poll on my profile! It asks what your favorite story of mine was!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	2. The Demon

Well hello to you all! As I promised, here is the second chapter of, ''Eternal Darkness''. Sorry for the late update, I have school and exams to worry about. And this weekend I have 2 prom after parties and Mother's Day that I have to tend to. So as you may imagine, I'm busy. Now unfortunately, with all of this for me to do, I may not be able to update tomorrow as planned, but I will definetly try. And also people, I have a poll on my profile, try and do it.

-EVAN AAML

''Alright kids, I'll be back tomorrow in the faternoon with the two gentleman you met earlier to see if there are any winners. See you soon!'', the bus driver said. He then closed the bus doors and drove off, leaving the kids there in front of the mansion. After this, Ash looked around. All together there were 14 kids. Most of them were around the same age, with the possible exception of Brock and Procker. He then gazed at the mansion. He wondered why the contest inly involved a sleepover, was it that hard to do? Suddenly, like before, he felt that something had was coming. This time however, it felt worse, and he became worried. When this occured, he turned his head towards Misty, who was looking at the mansion beside him. While looking at her, his worries slowly turned into a feeling he hasn't felt in awhile. Over the years, Ash had grown feelings for Misty, something that made their parting after Johto even more unbearable. After the Mirage Kingdom incident, Ash's feelings for her grew even more. So much in fact that he had to tell Brock in hopes for assistance. Luckily, not only did Brock already know, he already thought of how to help. He took what Brock said into consideration, maybe this was his oppertunity to tell Misty how he felt. But before he could think of her anymore, someone snapped him out of his trance.

''I hope you don't have any hopes of winning this contest'', someone said. Ash turned around to see the buy who yelled at the bus driver due to whiplash. He wasn't looking at Ash, but at the mansion. ''Because I plan on winning it all'', he continued. He now faced Ash. He had black, slightly curly hair and a cocky expression that reminded Ash of Drew. He wore baggy jeans with a black shirt. Over this black shirt was a grey and black zip up hoodie.

''Oh, and you are?'', Ash asked holding out his hand for a shake.

''Calvin'', the boy said keeping his hands in his pockets. ''Anyway, there's no way someone like you could win something like this'', Calvin continued. Ash faced him with fists made.

''And what's that supposed to mean!?'', Ash asked angrily. Calvin chuckled.

''What do you mean what do I mean? I told you, someone like you can't win this...jeez your stupid too!'', Calvin said. Ash was about to lunge at Calvin, but Pikachu and the now attentive Misty held him back. Suddenly, a large guy walked up to Calvin and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Calvin you loser, stop picking on the weirdo'', the boy said in a slightly deep voice.

''Shut up Josh'', Calvin said annoyed at his presence in a funny way.

''The name's Joshua'', the boy said. Josh was a big kid, just slightly smaller than Brock. He had dark brown hair, wore cargo pants, and a plain black t-shirt. ''Anywho, you get movin'', Josh said to Calvin as he started to push him along. Ash calmed down as he left.

''Don't worry about that jerk Ash'', Misty said.

''Yeah...alright'', Ash agreed. Meanwhile, Max was looking around in a shy manner. He was the youngest person in the group and felt out of place. May was distracted talking to Drew so he was all alone. He then noticed a kid standing next to him holding a rather complicated looking device. He was a tall kid with spiky blonde hair and glasses. He wore jeans with a white t-shirt and a button up blue over shirt.

''Hey, what's that?'', Max asked. The boy glanced at him and smiled.

''This is a updated Pokenav. I'm not a trainer, but this could be quite handy at times'', the boy said.

''Yeah I got one too!'', Max said showing the boy.

''That you do kid, nice one'', the boy commented. He then held out his free hand. ''Nave'', the boy said. Max took Nave's hand with his own.

''Max!'', Max said. Nave, at the realization of Max's name, thought for a moment.

''Wait, you seem familiar now, Max, the son of Norman the Gym Leader?'', Nave asked. Max smiled.

''Yep, that's me!'', Max said.

''Cool, cool. So then, that girl over there with the bandana, that would be your, sister May?'', Nave asked.

''Yup, that's her'', Max said.

''And the green haired kid, that's her boyfriend or something?'', Nave asked. Max chuckled.

''Close enough'', Max said. While this occured, someone walked up to the front doors of the mansion and pushed them open. Everyone watched the doors creak open slowly. As the massive doors gave way, the boy turned around to face everyone. He wore jeans and a green hoodie and had light, brown, short hair. Ash turned to ask someone who he was, someone replied that his name was Chase. They continued to stare at him.

''What?...I got bored of standing out here, anyone else want to come in?'', Chase asked. Everyone then started to head into the large mansion. As they stepped into the place, their footsteps echoed throughout the building. When everyone had entered, the doors were closed. The inside of the mansion made the outside look small. The room they were in alone had a ceiling 75 ft. up. The room expanded all the way to stairs that went up and around the room. They guessed that they were in the main hall, considering the height and length of the room. The mansion was surprisingly bright on the inside due to the massive windows upstairs. The windows were all barred up, to prevent anyone going in and out through them. There were a few doors in the downstairs, the closest two being on either side of the hall. May looked on the ground and kicked the large rug that everyone was standing on.

''You know, for an old abandoned mansion, this place is surprisingly clean'', May said.

''The mayor must have people come in once in awhile'', Drew said. Procker glanced to his left and noticed a set of doors. He walked over to them and opened them up. Inside was a large Kitchen, probably one of the many in this place. The Kitchen had tons od space with an island towards the back right corner with a sink attached to it. Procker turned to everyone.

''I think I found our sleeping spot'', Procker said. Everyone looked and noticed the Kitchen. They all nodded and walked into it. Misty and May on the other hand, looked sceptacle.

''Wait, why are we sleeping in a Kitchen, this place is bound to have beedrooms'', Misty said. Ash glanced over his shoulder.

''Do you want to explore a haunted mansion with bugs and creepy things all over the place?'', Ash asked. Misty sweatdropped.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go sleep in the clean Kitchen!'', Misty said. Ash sighed. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who had just gotten up from their crash landing from earlier on the bus, got up and looked around.

''Hey, where is everyone?'', Jessie asked holding her throbbing head.

''Probably inside'', James replied doing the same thing with his head.

''Well let's hurry up and GET inside, the sun's settin!'', Meowth said pointing to the sun, which indeed was starting to set. Team Rocket then got up and started to climb the mansion. Meanwhile, everyone inside was starting to unpack. The only thing that most of them had were sleeping bags, so most of them were done quickly. In the corner of the room were May and Drew, who placed their sleeping bags near a door, which they discovered lead to a large Library/Living Room. Next to them were Ash and Misty. Natty and Chase had their sleeping bags against the island and were currently sitting on top of it, their feet dangeling over the edge. Everyone else had made some form of circle in the area, which actually took up less than a half of the room. By this time the sun had set and it was now dark both outside and inside the mansion. The Kitchen was lit by a lanturn and was the only light source.

''Well, we're stuck in here all night, what are we going to do for fun?'', Max asked. Natty raised her hand eagerly. ''Oh, oh, we can play tiddly winks!'', Natty said. Chase looked at her in annoyance.

''Do you even know what that is?'', Chase asked. Natty blushed.

''Well...no, I just like the name. Tiddly winks, tiddly winks, tiddly winks'', Natty repeated. Ash, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Brock, and Pikachu all laughed.

''Well I say we play spin the bottle, and I can think of a few girls that would want to play with me'', Chase said as he put an arm around Natty. For some reason, both Ash and Drew looked at Chase eith dagger eyes, slightly covering Misty and May as they did so. They did not notice. Natty removed Chase's arm from her shoulders, but looked at him with surprisingly loving and possibly even seductive eyes.

''You know, I love a man who thinks he's all that with the ladies, makes him look...tough'', Natty said seductivly. Chase made a goofy grin.

''Well look no further, I don't think I'm all that, I know it'', Chase said.

''How about you and me go somewhere quiet and...get to know each other'', Natty suggested moving her fingers up Chase's chest. Chase smiled.

''Alright baby'', Chase said.

''But before we go, let me give you a little preview of what we'll be doing'', Natty said pulling something out of her pocket. Nave, Terrence, Eddy, Brock, Josh, Misty, Drew, Ash, and Pikachu were all watching as if it were a t.v show. May quickly covered Max's eyes. The thing that Natty had pulled out was a tube of lipstick, ( that's what it's called right? a tube of lipstick? I haven't the slightest, I'm a dummy when it comes to girl's makeup ). She then placed the lipstick, ( which was surprisingly not purple, but rose red ), on her lips in a seductive manner. Chase was starting to sweat and pulled on his hoodie collar. Natty moved closer to Chase and smacked her lips together. ''Now, close your eyes and get ready'', Natty said. Chase did as he was told and puckered up. All of a sudden, Natty smacked Chase in the back of the head so hard, that he fell off the island and crashed into the floor, face first. Terrence walked over to Chase, who still had that goofy grin on his face.

''Wow, your a psycho, where did that smack come from?'', Terrence asked. Natty smiled.

''From hammer space'', Natty replied.

''Where's that?'', Terrence asked looking around Natty, including in spots he shouldn't be looking at or even by. Ash and Brock gave a nervous chuckle, knowing all about hammer space and what will happen to Terrence.

''Here, let me SHOW YOU!'', Natty yelled. All of a sudden, a mallet appeared out of no where in Natty's hand and she smacked Terrence into some pantry cubburds, ( no idea how to spell that ). ''Does anyone else want to mess with me!?'', Natty asked threatiningly. May stood up and hugged Natty smiling.

''Natty! Your my new best friend!'', May said, proud of her accomplishment. Natty returned the hug.

''Alright, chick flick soap operah is over, let's see what else is on'', Nave joked ashe held his hand out pretending to change the channel of a t.v with a remote. Natty and May hugged each other and seductivly looked at him.

''Pay-per-view porno'', Natty joked. Not wanting to see what the girls had in mind, Drew quickly got up, grabbed May, gave Natty a scowl, and then dragged May back to their sleeping bags. Everyone laughed.

''A;right, how about for more entertainment, we drink ourselves to sleep!?'', Calvin said holding up a bottle of what appeared to be wine and several glasses. Calvin had been exploring the Kitchen and discovered the bottle in a cabinet. ''Tonight's special, red wine, dated at...1850, oh, good year!'', he continued as he read the label. As soon as he said this, Natty ran up to him with beggin eyes, wanting a glass. ''You can't have any, your too young'', Calvin said gently puching Natty aside towards May. Natty hugged May and pretended to cry. ''Who wants any AND is older?'', he asked. Nave stood up.

''Pour me a glass, I've got to go take a piss, anyone know where the Bathrooms are?'', Nave asked.

''Across the hall'', Procker said. Everyone looked at him confused.

''Procker, how did you know that?'', Ash asked. Procker noticed that everyone was curious and answered.

''Because I've been in here before. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time they've had this contest'', Procker said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

''You mean that there was never a winner?'', Eddy asked.

''How could you not have a winner of a contest that's this easy?'', Josh asked.

''No idea, I live on the island so I enter this contest for fun and out of boredum. They have it about once a month. I always get bored and leave, the participants are often jerks. I figure, I could always try again, and what would I do with a mansion...I wonder why no one else stayed...'', Procker said in deep thought. He then stood up. ''Anyway, I should go to the Bathroom too, I'll have to go to a different one, each Bathroom is for one person'', Procker said. Then both him and Nave left the Kitchen.

''Anyway, who else is in?'', Calvin asked as he filled two glasses, one for himself, the other for Nave. Josh took a glass and Calvin filled it.

''Yo, me too!'', Chase said now feeling better from his attack by Natty. Ash Josh filled Chase's drink, Calvin offered a glass to Brock. He looked hesitant, but took it.

''Sure, why not?'', Brock asked. Calvin then filled his glass with the red liquid. Brock eyed it carefully as he was handed the glass. ''Seems a bit thick doesn't it?'', Brock asked.

''Nah, wine's good like that, too liquidy and you might as well just color water and call that wine'', Calvin said. Brock knew this wasn't true since he was a cook, but shrugged off the feeling. ''Cheers'', Calvin said as the four boys clanged their glasses together. They all then took a sip of their drink in unison. Suddenly, their eyes grew wide and they spat out the drink in disgust. ''WHAT THE HELL!?'', Calvin yelled spitting.

''What is it, what's wrong!?'', Misty asked shocked.

''This isn't wine, it's BLOOD!'', Calvin yelled as he batted away the bottle. It hit the wall and landed on the floor. The thick red liquid then slowly seeped out of the mouth of the bottle.

''AWWWWW!'', Natty and May yelled, clinging onto each other. Brock then walked over to where Calvin found the first bottle. He grabbed another bottle at random, pulled out the cork, and tipped the bottle upside down. More blood came out and spalttered on the floor, leaving a red mark.

''All of these bottles are filled with blood!'', Brock said.

''What the hell kind of place serves blood!?'', Josh asked both shocked and angry. Meanwhile, Nave had just exited the Bathroom and started to head back across the hall to the Kitchen.

''Boy did that feel good'', Nave said. Suddenly, he thought he heard a noise and looked around. The place was quiet and empty. Nave shrugged and continued to walk. Suddenly, he heard another noise. This time, he searched everywhere. Still nothing. ''Eh he, he, probably just a Zubat somewheres'', Nave said to himself. Just then, he heard a loud thud from right behind him. He gulped and slowly turned around to see what the thus was. Due to the darkness, he could see little. All that were visible were eyes...red eyes. ''NNNEEEAAAAAHHHHH!'', Nave screamed.

''YEY! 2ND CHAPTER DONE! I;m sorry for the wait, I know it seems like forever. And people, please, REVIEW! I have gotten very few reviews from people I know, most of them are from new readers, ( thanks to all of you by the way ), PLEASE PEOPLE! I'M DESPERATE! Anyway, what do you think so far? I know some of you were shocked at my decision to make a horror story and some of you had your doubts, but I thought that I did pretty good on this, and so did my brother! I would love to stay and chat, but I just learned from my mother that 3 boys from my friend's school all got in a car crash, I think one of them died...I hope to god it's not someone I know...see you later.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	3. Escape? Survival?

OK people, here is my 3rd chapter ready for you! Now, in case you are curious, in the last chapter, you learned that someone I knew got in a car crash. Many of you gave him your best wishes and I thank you. Unfortunately, I discovered that he died on his way to the hospital, he was 16, a sophmore. The other 2 in the car, another sophmore, and a senior, ( the driver ), were only slightly battered up. Our thoughts and prayers to go him, ( his name will be anonymous due to certain complications ). But I do not want to think about the tragedy, so I will continue onto this chapter, which very well may explain alot, you'll just have to see!

-EVAN AAML

Upon hearing the scream, everyone in the Kitchen faced the doors in shock and fear.

''What the heck was that!?'', Chase asked.

''I don't know, but we're finding out, come on!'', Ash said as he ran through the doors. Brock, Josh, and Chase followed him. When they reached the hall, they noticed Nave on the ground. Ash and Brock quickly ran to his side and each grabbed one of his arms. They then looked up and saw a pair of red eyes looking down at them. As they stared at them in fear, the eyes suddenly disappeared as they flew in the air, making a loud noise. Whatever they were attached to was big...very big. Not taking any chances, Ash and Brock quickly started to pull Nave towards the Kitchen. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched screech. The four boys looked up to see the eyes flying towards them. Ash and Brock gasped.

''AAAAAHHHHH!'', Ash and Brock screamed. They now pulled faster towards the Kitchen. Josh and Chase both held open the Kitchen doors, looking on in fear and impatience.

''Come on, come on, hurry up!'', Josh yelled. Ash and Brock dragged Nave into the Kitchen and Josh and Chase slammed the doors shut. Now in the light were they could see, Ash, Brock, Josh, and Chase looked at Nave. He had a large puncture wound in his chest, blood was everywhere from the door to where Nave was. Surprisingly, he was still alive. The others in the Kitchen looked at them all in shock.

''What the hell did this to Nave!?'', Calvin yelled as he ran to Nave's side. He held his head up and placed it on his knee. Ash quickly went to Misty's side, who was now dramatized at the sight. ''Nave, Nave, what happened!?'', Calvin asked.

''I...I don't know...I just...h-heard a noise an...and th-then this...thing attacked me...it had red eyes...nothing in them b-but death'', Nave said as best he could. Both May and Natty hugged each other in fear. not letting Max see anything. Drew covered the girls. Ash did the same for Misty, who was hugging him, not sure of what to say or do. Just then, another loud scream filled the mansion. Everyone quickly glanced at the Kitchen doors as Procker opened and closed them quickly, gasping for breath and filled with fear. He turned around and faced the gang, leaning against the doors.

''What happened!?'', Brock yelled.

''I...went to the...t-the Bathroom...when I h-heard a s-scream'', Procker said gasping. ''I...ran to see what happened...and then I saw this...this thing!'', he continued. He then looked on the gorund and spotted Nave. he fell to the floor, still leaning against the Kitchen doors. ''Oh shit, what happened to him!?'', he asked shocked. Nave then started to cough and all attention was brought back to him.

''L-listen, whatever...attacked me...it wasn't...like a no-normal Pokemon attack...it w-was doing it for fun...for blood...you have to...get out!'', Nave said. He then slowly looked out into space and stopped moving. Calvin sighed and placed him gently on the ground.

''Is he...is he?'', Terrence asked. Calvin stood up and then looked at Terrence for a split second. He then turned away and looked at Nave.

''Yeah...he's dead'', Calvin said mournfully. All three girls, Max, Terrence, and Eddy looked away. Either too scared or sad to look at it.

''This must be why there was never a winner before...no one ever lived through the night...I could have been one of those people...I should have left...now we're all in danger'', Procker said. Calvin stood up.

''Alright, let's go kill this damn monster'', Calvin said angrily. Ash stood up in shock.

''Are you kidding me!?'', Ash yelled. ''We can't do that! Even with the number of us and the Pokemon we have we're still outclassed! Whatever this thing is, it knows this mansion inside out. And who knows how strong or fast it really is!'', he continued.

''So what?'', Calvin asked. Ash got in his face.

''More people will die if we stay here any longer, snd god knows what will happen if we get the thing pissed off!'', Ash said. Calvin now made a fist.

''Now I've had it up to here with you buddy!'', Calvin yelled. He was about to throw a punch when Brock stepped in front of him. He towered over Calvin and crossed his arms, daring him to make a move. Calvin stepped back and looked at Josh, who was to the side of the room near Terrence and Eddy. ''Josh, do something over here! I could use your help!'', Calvin said to Josh. He shrugged.

''Don't look at me! I would love to kill that thing, but I'm not about to go and sacrifice anyone to do it'', Josh said. Calvin looked around, feeling alone on the subject.

''Ergh, fine, we'll leave'', Calvin said defeated. Everyone then got up.

''What about Nave?'', May asked.

''We can't take him, he'll only slow us down'', Drew said.

''Agreed, we'll...we'll place him inside his sleeping bag. Then, we'll come back tomorrow with help and get him out of here'', Ash said. Everyone nodded. Ash then walked up to Nave's body. He knelt beside him and closed his eye lids. Then he, Brock, Josh, and Chase picked him up and placed him in his sleeping bag, zipping it up completely so that nothing showed. ''Alright, let's get going, the faster the better'', Ash said. Everyone nodded. Calvin and Procker looked out the Kitchen doors to see if anything was there. When the coast was clear, they all stepped out of the Kitchen and quietly but quickly to the mansion doors. Before they reached the doors however, Procker stopped.

''Wait, what if the monster comes up from behind us? It could be somewheres in this hall as we speak! I think we should have some people check the halls before we leave'', Procker said. Calvin nodded.

''Yeah, good idea, we'll warn you if we see anything'', Calvin said. Procker looked at him quizically.

''We? What, I'm coming with you!? Are you kidding me!? The cowards always go first in the horror shows!'', Procker said scared. Calvin ignored him and walked off, Procker hesitantly following. Suddenly, they were stopped.

''Wait, I'm coming with you'', Drew said. He started to walk towards them when May grabbed his arm.

''Drew, wait, it's too dangerous'', May said worried.

''Well don't worry, I'll be fine, look at me, do I look like the type of person to die that easily? And besides, even if I do get eaten, then your the number one coordinator!'', Drew said smiling. May smacked him.

''Don't even joke about that!'', May said.

''Relax May, I promise, I'll be alright'', Drew said. May looked uncertain, but nodded and released his arm. Then he, Procker, and Calvin disappeared into the darkness. Josh then went to open up the mansion doors.

''And now, our exit'', Josh said pullingon the doors, only to realize that they were stuck. ''Hey what the...the doors are stuck!'', Josh said as he continued to work on them with no avail. Brock ran over to help, but the doors remained unopen.

''Shoot, now what do we do!?'', Ash asked. All of a sudden, they heard a thud. Everyone's eyes grew wide as they slowly turned around to see what it was that made the noise. There, in front of them, we're the red eyes. Natty quickly fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a small pocket flashlight, ( seriously the coolest camping equipment ever! ), and shown the light on the creature. It had large legs with three toes on each foot, all of which equipped with claws. His body was massive and covered in dark hair. His arms were considerably skinny compared to his size but were still large. His hands also were equipped with claws, ( four this time), and he had wings connected from his arms to the sides of his body. And his head had pointy hears; a pig snout; large, sharp teeth; and those red eyes. It was all in all, a large bat, standing at arounf 8 feet tall.

''Oh fudge!'', Natty said scared. The bat then made a high pitched screech and lunged at the gang. They ducked and the bat crashed into a wall. The gang quickly ran towards the Kitchen. ''Talk about blind as a bat!'', Natty yelled at the beast. The bat shook off the hit and chased the gang to the Kitchen. The gang quickly ran into the Kitchen and closed the doors. They slumped againt the doors and fell to the floor. Gasping, Terrence looked at Ash with a slight smile on his face.

''Well...that wasn't so bad'', Terrence said. Suddenly, they heard a loud crack. They looked up to see 4 claws sticking through the door above Terrence's head. The claws then disappeared and the sound of flapping wings could be heard, slowly becoming quieter until the wings could be heard no more. The gang got up and stepped away from the door. After a moment's silence, everyone sighed.

''Is everyone alright?'', Ash asked. Everyone nodded. May suddenly gasped.

''What about Drew, and the others!?'', May said shocked. Suddenly, they heard a noise. They turned around to see the doorknob to the door that lead to the Living Room. It was shaking loudly and started to turn. Everyone looked on in horror, prepared to attack. The doorknob then stopped turning and the door creaked open. All of a sudden, Calvin's head poked out of the door. When he saw the gang, he sighed.

''Oh thank god, guys! The're in here!'', Calvin said yelling into the room he was currently in. He then opened the door and walked in, Procker soon after.

''Oh thank goodness your all alright, I was'', before Procker could finish, he was pushed in by Drew. May ran into him for a hug.

''Oh your alright!'', May said relieved.

''See, I told you I'd be fine'', Drew said. May looked up and gazed into Drew's eyes, small tears of joy showing.

''I was worried about you'', May said. Drew wiped away the tears, smiling. Ignoring the scene, ( mostly since he didn't even know it was happening ), Max looked at Calvin and Procker.

''What happened?'', Max asked.

''Well, while we we're checking the halls, we heard a loud screech, screaming, and a door slamming. We thought that something was up and hoped that you ran in here'', Calvin said.

''We figured It'd be safer if we went through here'', Procker explained refering to the Living Room door.

''What about the door?'', Drew said still holding onto May for comfort.

''No good, it's stuck'', Ash said.

''Damnit!'', Drew said as he hit his fist against a wall. While this occured, Ash looked at Misty, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this, but he promised that he'd get her out of here.

''Ooohhh! Bloody drinks, people dieing, monsters! This whole thing has me going batty!'', Natty yelled.

''Batty?'', Terrence repeated.

''NO PUN INTENDED!'', natty yelled immediatly, grabbing her mallet from hammerspace and smacking Terrence over the head with it. The hit was so hard, that he was slammed straight down into the floor, face first. No one laughed due to the situation.

''Alright, we can't stay here and we can't leave the way we came in. And the windows are barred, so that idea is gone as well...Procker!'', Ash said. Procker looked at him. ''Do you know if there's another way out of here?'', Ash asked.

''I...I only know the main hall and some rooms, but a place this size is bound to have more exits'', Procker said.

''Alright then, we'll have to find another way out. Odds are most of these rooms are all connected, so we'll go through them that way. We have to avoid the halls at any cost. There's bound to be an exit somewhere around here'', Ash said. The group nodded. They then headed towards the living room. The room was fairly big, bigger than the Kitchen at least. About half the room's walls were shelves covered in books. There were a few large chairs here and there and a large desk as well. The wall the gang was facing had another door.

''Procker, the door, where does it lead to?'', Calvin asked.

''Uh, bedroom, small, probably a servant's or something'', Procker said trying to remember. Chase walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He peeked inside and gave the OK symbol. He then opened it completely and they all walked in. The room was all white and only had a bed, small closet, and foot rug. There was only one other door and it lead to the hall.

''Ah fiddle sticks, the door heads to the hall!'', Natty said. Max was about to check through the door when Josh stopped him.

''Watch it'', Josh warned. He gently pushed Max aside and peeked through the door. ''Alright, we're right by the stairs, if we move to our left we can run up the stairs and to those large doors at the end of the flight'', he said.

''Those are the doors that lead to the main portion of the mansion. I don't know exactly what's there, but I do know that there will be alot of doors to choose from and I don't know any of them'', Procker said looking through the door as well. ''So we have to be careful'', he continued.

''So what? We run like crazy to the doors?'', Drew suggested unsure.

''So long as the bat doesn't find us it doesn't matter'', Calvin replied.

''Alright, on the count of three, we run...one...two...three!'', Josh yelled. He then pushed the door open and they all ran up the stairs and to the doors as quickly and quietly as they could. Terrence and Chase, being the first one there, opened the doors, let everyone in, and then shut them.

''Phew, we made it'', Chase said relieved.

''Where are we?'', Eddy asked. The room they were in now was huge, possibly a dance recital hall of some sorts for parties. This room was much more run down than the majority of the house. There were large holes in the ground and walls and there was debre everywhere. There were also many door and halls connected to the room, too many to count in fact since most of the room was too dark to see. Calvin whistled, surprised at the size of the place and their current predicament. ''Now what do we do?'', Eddy asked.

''Well I guess out only chance is to pick one and hope it takes us out of here'', Brock said. The gang went down a small flight of stairs before reaching the tiled floors. They went to the center of the room and looked around, making a circle so that they could better see the whole room.

''There are so many places to go, which one do we choose?'', Ash asked. Just then, Pikachu's ears perked up and he became alert. ''What is it Pikachu, sense something?'', Ash asked. Suddenly, something large crashed to the floor in the center of the circle the gang made. They all immediatly turned around to see the bat staring at them. It spread it's wings and screeched.

''SCATTER!'', everyone yelled. Everyone then seperated and went towards different rooms or halls. The bat, not liking the confusion, screamed and flew away, searching for them. But before it left, it sensed something. Someone was near. It quickly hid in the darkness. Just as it hid, a window from the ceiling fell onto the floor, shattering. Three ropes then dropped from where the window formally was and reached the floor. Noises could now be heard, it was Team Rocket.

''Hurry up and move it!'', Jessie yelled.

''I don't see why we couldn't just use the door'', James said.

''Because that's too hospitable! We're thieves!'', Meowth said. The three of them then reached the floor.

''Ah! We're in!'', Jessie said.

''Wow, the boss is gonna get Pikachu AND this!?'', James said shocked at the size of the mansion.

''We'll get promotions for sure dis time!'', Meowth said. Suddenly, they heard a noise.

''Hmm, what was that?'', Team Rocket asked in unison. They looked around to see where the noise came from, but to no avail. Suddenly, they heard a thud from right behind them, ( this thud is becoming as famous as the thud from Jurassic Park! ). All three of them froze in fear, standing on end.

''Guys, why do I get the feeling that something big is behind us?'', James asked.

''And that it isn't friendly?'', Jessie continued.

''And that we'res about to do a double take?'', Meowth finished. Then the three of the turned around to see the large bat. It screeched like before, causing Team Rocket to scream and run away, going through a door and escaping. The bat was now alone in the dead silence. Suddenly, it was covered in what appeared to be a black aura, ( not the same as Ash's and Lucario's, just an aura ). It covered the whole bat, and it suddenly caused the bat to change shape, form, and size. When the black aura disappeared. the bat was gone and in it's place was a smaller figure, it looked human.

''And now, the fun begins'', the figure said through a smile.

And that's where I'll leave it, I know, cliffie. And if your confused about the aura, just imagine it like Poison's in, ''Power From Within'', minus the teleportation that went along with it. It is now 7:51 and I started at 6:05, I'm starting a new record! Anyway, I hope you are starting to get drawn into this story, I had the idea for it for awhile now, so I was thinking that it would be well put together. To be honest with you, a ''M'' rating isn't necesary, but I want to be safe, I don't want to get in trouble, be sure to tell people that. And since I haven't done this in awhile, I shall do my special narating...''What is this creature hiding? Will Ash and the others discover it's secret and stop it? Will anyone survive? Find out next time, on EVAN AAML's Eternal Darkness''...oh yeah, I rock. Now that the group is seperated, there is gonna be alot of running around for the next few chapters, so don't get confused. The'res also gonna be more death and romance, so wait for that. Remember, I don't like swearing or death, but I felt that for this story to be realistic, it was needed. This is EVAN AAML, signing off, and remember, I still have that survey on my profile!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	4. The Seperation

Alright, you asked for an update and here it is, my 4th chapter! I know some of you are excited that things are starting to get heated up, don't worry, there's more to come. And thank you all for wishing for the best for my friend who died, I appreciate it, I really do. By the way, not sure if any of you people knew this, but May will be appearaing at the end of this Diamond and Pearl season, ( Battle Dimension ). She will be on for a couple episodes, not sure if you wanted to know or not. Anyway, on with chapter 4!

-EVAN AAML

Walking aimlessly down a long, dark hallway, was Natty and Chase. Everyone had split up and were now seperated throughout the mansion. Natty had a flashlight and was pointing it down the hall while walking.

''Jeez, of any person to get lost with, it was you'', Natty said.

''Hey, hey, don't hate because you can't have this'', Chase said showing off his body. Natty shook her head in an annoyed way.

''Listen, odds are, your never gonna get laid with that attitude, so I suggest you, WOAH!'', Natty yelled as she and Chase suddenly stopped in front of a large hole in the ground before them. It covered the whole hall floor and kept going down into the Earth. It lead to what appeared to be a cave. ''What...what is that?'', Natty asked shocked.

''It looks like it leads to some hidden catacombs...seems a bit dangerous to build a mansion on something like this don't you think?'', Chase said. He then started to climb down into the hole. Natty looked at him bewildered.

''What are you doing?'', Natty asked.

''We can't go around this hole, it's too big...and we can't stay here with that thing after us'', Chase explained as he made his way down.

''Did you ever stop to think that that's probably where that bat lives!?'', Natty asked.

''Maybe, but that bat is after us, why would it go to it's home if it's looking elsewhere? The only way that bat would know we're here would be if it followed us. And if that we're the case it'd have gotten the two of us by now'', Chase explained. Seeing no way to argue back, Natty sighed and started to climb down with him. It took little time for the two of them to reach the bottom. When they did, they got a glimpse of the large cave before them. ''See, told you'', Chase said. Natty waved her flashlight down the cave. It seemed to go on forever and had many twists and turns.

''This is going to take us forever'', Natty said.

''Yes, but at least we get some personal time together'', Chase said eyeing Natty.

''Get too personal and next time the bat comes down here, all it'll see is blood scattered everywhere and your head stuck in a wall'', Natty explained. Chase shut his mouth. Suddenly, they heard a noise. They looked up from where they climbed down and saw the monster bat, flying straight towards them at a high speed. Both Natty and Chase screamed and ran. ''I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THING WOULDN'T FIND US!'', Natty yelled while running.

''IT MUST HAVE JUST FOUND US ACCIDENTLY!'', Chase replied. The bat was getting closer, there was no way they could out run it for long. Realizing this, Natty suddenly stopped and faced the bat. Chase stopped soon aftert. ''What are you doing!?'', Chase yelled.

''We can't out run it, we have to fight!'', Natty replied. She then grabbed her Pokeball and threw it in the air. ''Come on out Houndour!'', she yelled. The Pokeball bursted open and her Houndour appeared. ''Alright Houndour, we have a big fight ahead of us! You ready!?'', Natty asked.

''HOUNDOUR!'', Houndour replied while shooting flames onto the ground. That bat, who had finally reached them, flew straight at Houndour.

''Houndour, Flamethrower!'', Natty commanded. Houndour opened his mouth and fired flames at the bat. But the bat flew up in the air, dodging the attack. It then made a bee line towards the unprotected Chase. Chase stood in fear as the bat flew right at his face and hovered in the air for a moment.

''AAAHHH!'', Chase screamed as the bat jumped on top of him and attacked.

''AAAAAHHHHH!'', Natty screamed in fear. The bat then turned to Natty, blood on it's teeth and claws. Natty became scared and ran, Houndour right behind her. The bat followed her, leaving a bloody body behind. Natty continued to run, not daring to look back, Houndour on her tail. It was hard for her to run while using the flashlight to see, ( you ever try that, hard if you can't steady your hand ), but she managed to spot a small opening coming her way. As quickly as she could, she ran towards it. The bat was now catching up and could almost grab her. Just as the bat was about to get her, she and Houndour reached the opening. The bat, being much too big to fit in it, attacked the entrance, trying to get in. Natty continued to run, her eyes filled with nothing but fear and terror. Meanwhile, hiding in a small room, was Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. They had stayed in this room since the seperation and hadn't moved since. It seemed to be a storage room, it had nothing but shelves filled with towels, bathing suits, and everything else used for a pool. There was also another door on the opposite side of Ash and the others. All three of them were against the door they entered from, looking through the side to see if anything was coming. Pikachu was on Ash's head.

''Do you see anything Misty?'', Ash asked. Misty shook her head.

''No, all's quiet'', Misty replied. ''But who knows when that monster will appear'', Misty continued.

''Don't worry, if it does come, I'll take care of it...I won't let it get you'', Ash said sternly and protectivly. Misty looked at Ash and smiled.

''Thanks'', Misty said. She then went back to looking. Just then, a small creature slowly made it's way down from the ceiling and onto Misty's arm. Ash glanced at it to see a Spinarak. Misty quickly turned to see it and was about to scream when Ash covered her mouth with his hand.

''Shhh, it's alright, I'll take care of it'', Ash said. He then gently picked up the Spinarak and placed it on a shelf. ''You see, I promise not to let anything happen to you, there's no need to get scared'', Ash said. Misty nodded and relaxed; Ash removed his hand.

''Thanks Ash'', Misty said sincerely.

''No problem'', Ash replied.

''But that doesn't mean I was scared! It just starteled me is all!'', Misty argued crossing her arms.

''I'm sure it was Misty, I'm sure it was'', Ash said with a smile. Pikachu smiled as well, happy that the two of them we're acting like old times. ''Alright, I think we can safely move on'', Ash said. Misty nodded and they stood up. ''There's a door behind us, let's see where it leads'', Ash said. They walked up to it and slowly opened the door. They looked inside to find a pool area. The room was completely covered in tile and lead to an in-ground pool. There were two paths on either side of the room, most likely leading to seperate locker/changing rooms. Surprisingly, the pool still had water, and pretty clean water at that. Misty kneeled beside it and skimmed the surface of the water with the back of her hand.

''You know, whenever I'm nervous or anxious, I always went to the pool back at the gym...whenever I'm near water, I forget all my worries, they just wash away like the tides and the sea. But now...the water isn't enough to help me'', Misty said sadly. Ash, not wanting to see her sad, kneeled beside her, facing her in the process.

''I may not be a pool or ocean, but I can help cheer you up'', Ash said sincerely. He then reached around Misty and gave her a sincere hug. Misty was a little shocked, but hugged back, loving the feeling of the embrace. Pikachu sat and watched, loving the scene before him and smiling. Meanwhile, hiding under a large, low table were Max and Eddy, both scarred stiff and shaking in fear. They were hiding in a play room for adults, which had a billiards table, books, a small bar, and an old radio.

''I-i-is it g-g-g-gone?'', Max asked stuttering.

''I-I t-th-think so'', Eddy replied doing the same. The two of them then slowly made their way out from under the table.

''I wish I had my sister here...I'm scared'', Max said.

''Me too...and look at me! I'm way older than you...I'm just a Torchic, ( I mean chicken, I try to make Pokemon into their every day terms )'', Eddy said.

''Well I guess it's time for us to be brave, let's find the others and get out of here'', Max said. Eddy nodded. They then looked around the room, searching for anything. Apart from the door they entered from, there was no other visible exit. The small bar had a latch door on the floor, but it only led to more bottles of various boozes. Tired from searching, Eddy leaned against a wall covered with books.

''Man, we're not finding an exit anywheres!'', Eddy said pounding the back of his fist against the wall. Just then, the wall Eddy was leaning against moved and Eddy fell through it. Max quickly noticed this and became shocked at Eddy's sudden disappearance. Eddy was no longer visible, but multiple ''Ows'' could be heard. Max looked through the hole and noticed Eddy at the bottom of a flight of stone steps.

''Wow, a secret passage, this is so cool!'', Max said excited.

''Glad it works for you, I aim to please'', Eddy said annoyed, sprawled out on the floor.

''Oops, sorry'', Max said as he helped Eddy up. ''Let's see where this path leads us'', Max said as he pulled out a mini flashlight and shined it down the hall. Both Max and Eddy made their way down the hall, wondering where it would take them. For awhile, all was quiet, minus the footsteps the boys made. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached a wooden door. ''Hmm, a door, wonder where this goes'', Max said.

''Only one way to find out'', Eddy said as he pulled it open. The two of them peeped in, looking around. It was a large room filled with many pipes. In front of them, a bit of a distance away, was a large furnace. There were also many metal tanks and piles of wood near the furnace. ''Hey, well what do you know, we found the Boiler Room'', Eddy said.

''Boiler Room?'', Max asked.

''Yeah sure, old places this big needed these for heat'', Eddy explained.

''Alright, let's explore'', Max said. Meanwhile, walking down a hallway were May, Drew, and Terrence. They seemed to have gotten lost and were both looking for their friends and looking for an exit. The hall they were in was long, too long in fact to see the oher side. The walls and floor were made of stone and a large red rug was spread out along the middle section of the ground. The walls were covered in pictures of people and was lit by torches, one of which Drew carried with him.

''So do any of you guys know where we are?'', May asked.

''No, no idea'', Terrence said immediatly. May looked at Drew.

''Drew?'', May asked. Drew shook his head. Although he answered May's question, his mind was else where. He was in deep thought, and it was about something serious. He suddenly stopped walking.

''Listen, May'', Drew said. Both May and Terrence stopped and looked at him. ''...I, I wanted to say that...I'm sorry'', he said. Terrence had no idea what Drew was talking about, but May was speechless. ''...I'm really sorry May...I...I've been mean to you for so long, while you've always tried to make friends with me. I always pick on you and call you names...and I don't mean anything I say'', Drew explained. May noticed that he was now crying, he was pouring his heart out. ''I...I've been mean to you for so long because...I was hiding my true feelings for you and...with us, in this situation, we might not survive. So I had to say it...I'm...I'm just so sorry'', Drew said. He tried to fight back the tears. May herself was saddened and she approached Drew.

''Drew...'', May said. Drew looked up at her, tears in his eyes. ''Thank you...that's all I can really say...your, your pouring your heart and soul out and...that means the world to me...and in fact, I've...I've been doing the same thing'', May said sadly. Drew looked at her, amazed. ''But...I promise, we'll get out of here and then we can live whole new lives...together'', May said sincerely. Both her and Drew then embraced. Terrence still had no clue what they were talking about, but was glad that they dealt with their problems and smiled. Suddenly, from behind May and Drew all the way down the hall, Terrence could see something small flying towards them. When he got a better look at it, his eyes widened.

''Uh guys...'', Terrence said. May and Drew looked at him. ''I really don't want to mess up your little thing here but...'', Terrence continued.

''What?'', May said.

''Look'', Terrence said pointing behind them. The two of them looked to see the small thing flying towards them as well. They stood there and gazed at it, trying to make out what it was. All they could see were wings...and red eyes. Immediatly realizing what this flying thing was, all three of them screamed and started running away from the creature. With no other escapes or places to hide, their only chance was to out run it. However, they were running so fast, that they failed to notice any obstacles in their way. One such obstacle was a large hole in the floor that covered the whole hall. Terrence and May couldn't stop in time and fell in. Drew dropped the torch and dove for them. He managed to grab May's hand. Terrence grabbed onto May's leg and they dangeled over the hole. They looked down, not being able to see the bottom due to the overwelming darkness. Drew started to try and pull them up when a loud thud could be heard from right behind him. Drew slightly turned his head to be able to see the monster bat screeching into the air. It then held it's hand out and swung it at Drew. It's claws scratched against Drew's back leaving large scars that were now bleeding tremendously.

''Drew!'', May yelled. Drew, quick to recover, looked around for something to help him. While doing so, he found the torch he dropped, flames still surrounding it. He quickly reached for it with one hand while holding onto May and Terrence with the other. When he grabbed it, he swung the torch at the bat. The torch itself missed the bat, but the flames managed to touch the hair on the bat's chest, starting a small fire on the bat. It screeched in pain and flew away, smoking. Drew then dropped the torch and brought his attention towards May and Terrence. He tried to pull them up again, but the scars on his back, ( which were now bleeding everywhere ), started to hurt. This prevented his from using his back to lift. ''Drew!'', May yelled. Drew looked at her. ''We're too heavy, you can't list us with your back in that condition!'', May said worried.

''I can manage! Just hold on!'', Drew said trying to lift. He growled at the pain that made it's way through his body. May pleaded.

''Please Drew, you can't do it without falling'', May said.

''I can do it!'', Drew yelled. May looked more worried, she knew that he was lying. She looked down at Terrence, who was still holding onto May's leg. He caught her eyes, which were filled with plea and fear. Terrence looked at her for a bit, contemplating. He then nodded. May then looked at Drew.

''Drew!'', May said. Drew looked at her. ''Please, you can't lift us up, just let go!'', May pleaded. Drew's eyes widened in shock at such an answer.

''Are you crazy!? I'm never letting go, even if I kill myself, I;m getting you fuys out of there!'', Drew said He was now pulling harder than ever, his teeth grinding against each other. The blood on his back now spilled over the side of his body and onto the floor. May smiled, tears in her eyes. With the last of her strength. she pulled herself up to Drew's face, near his ear.

''I love you'', May whispered sincerely into his ear. She then kissed Drew's cheek. Drew looked at her in shock and with the last of her energy gone, she let go. Both her and Terrence fell into the darkness. Drew tried to grab for them, but was out of reach.

''MAY!'', Drew yelled. Soon, all was quiet and she was gone. Drew continued to look down the hole, not thinking that this could have happened. He pulled himself back, away from the hole and sat up, the blood on his back now spilling over. He tried to hold back his tears, but a few of them managed to escape and cascade down his face. They were both gone, and the one that he loved was one of them.

AHA! AM I GOOD AT CLIFFIES OR WHAT!? Anyway, I hope you liked this update, I probably won't get another one until next weekend. But fortunately, next weekend being Memorial Weekend, I will have 3 days to update, instead of 2, so I could either finish this by then, or at least get close to it. How did you like this? I understand that horror isn't my thing, ( I hate horror movies and get nightmares from them for weeks on end ), but I thought that I did a decent job, and my brother loved it. You see, I based the bat off of a horror story me and my old friend told my little brother and his friends to scare him, and it worked! So I figured, why not try it out? And to all of those who explained that I made gramatical mistakes, ( especially B.R and Kefka ), thank you. And yes, I know I made those mistakes again, I realized it towards the end of this chapter, and unfortunately, I don't have time to go and fix it, so I apologize. It is now 7:49, and I started a little after 6:00, as usual. Do you know how much I suffer for you people? I am currently downstairs in my house with only my dog as company, in nothing but boxers, freezing myself! I've lost feeling in my fingers, I get no sleep, and Nw York State just had a Tornado last night, and yet I continue typing, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!...Sorry, the worst of me gets out every now and then, it's like I have split personalities...my parents just think I'm crazy...as does everyone else. Anywho, Just out of curiosity, what are you all doing for your dad on Father's Day, tell me what your doing, I like to start up conversations. I personally am taking my dad to see Indiana Jones 4 when it comes out, but maybe your ideas are better, probably, tell me what you think! But until then, I shall be here, waiting patiently for your reviews...oh wait, I forgot to do my narrating!...''Are May, Terrence, and Chase really dead? Will the bat creature take any more lives? Will anyone escape? Find out next time on EVAN AAML's Eternal Darkness...Alright, there you go, I'll leave now!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	5. Lives On The Line

OK people, this will be my 5th chapter coming to you! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy. The end of the school year is approaching and I have to get ready! I would have had this chapter us earlier, ( I woke up earlier than usual, so it was before 6:00 ), but unfortunately, my internet went down, so I had to fix the computer myself and now I'm on almost a half an hour later! Anyway, should the internet go down again and I can't update for the next chapter for awhile, let me wish you all a happy Memorial Weekend! ( p.s- If you filled out the poll I have on my profile, please tell me which one you picked, I'm curious and I could use this knowledge to to better myself as a writer, if you didnt fill it out...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? ).

-EVAN AAML

Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion, a door slightly opened; revealing two heads poking through it. It was Calvin and Josh.

''Did you hear that scream?,'' Calvin asked.

''Yeah, this isn't good, god only knows what's happening to them as we speak, we have to put an end to this!,'' Josh said.

''Yeah, but how?,'' Calvin asked. Josh then got a better look at the room they were originally going to search before they heard the scream. He smiled at what he saw.

''I think we found a way,'' Josh said. Calvin now looked in the room and smiled as well. It was an arms room, filled with many weapons. It was small, but packed. ''Look at all of this stuff! There's guns, swords, axes, the works!,'' Josh said picking up a rather old looking pistol.

''Yeah, but look how old they are, we can't even use the guns,'' Calvin said examining them.

''We don't need to, we've got more stuff here,'' Josh said. He lifted two swords and tossed them to Calvin. He then picked up a large axe for himself.

''Alright! I would like to see that monster fight us now!,'' Calvin said. All of a sudden, the door to the room shook. Calvin and Josh looked at it in shock and fear. The door handle then started to shake. They both sighed. ''Alright, it's a friend,'' Calvin said. Josh nodded.

''Right, bats don't use door,'' Josh said. Calvin approached the door and was about to poen it when large claws suddenly broke through the door.

''Never mind! Not a friend!,'' Calvin yelled. The door was then ripped from it's hinges and thrown, and there the bat stood. Calvin and Josh prepared themselves for a fight. But as soon as they did, they noticed burns marks on it's chest. They both smirked. ''Oh what's the matter big guy? Got your ass kicked by some pyro kid?,'' Calvin asked. The bat screeched at them angrily.

''Yep, that's what happened,'' Josh said. The bat then lunged at them, claws extended and teeth bare. Calvin and Josh charged the beast, holding their weapons. The bat swung it's claws at both boys, but they repelled the attack with their own. None of the combatents managed to strike the other, it was a constant stalemate. However, due to the number of people on one side, the bat had a tough time repelling both attackers. The bat then swung it's arms again, but Calvin blocked the attack with both of his swords. But instead of releasing it, Calvin keeped the bat at bay, thus allowing Josh to strike. He swung his axe at the bat, just barely missing a fatal blow. The axe managed to graze at the bat's chest and it roared in agony. Then Calvin managed to take a few swings at the bat himself, applying more cuts. The bat, under too much stress, flung it's massive arms at the boys. The two were propelled across the room and crashed into the wall behind them. The bat screeched again and then flew off. Calvin and Josh started to pull themselves together and tried to get up. ''Ow, that hurt,'', Josh said when all was quiet.

''Yep, but we won!,'' Calvin said.

''Oh yeah, we rock!,'' Josh agreed.

''Alright, let's find the other, now that we have weapons, we can protect them,'' Calvin said getting up.

''Right, let's get moving,'' Josh said doing the same. Meanwhile, the bat, who was now slightly wounded, continued to fly around the mansion. It suddenly landed by a wall and looked around, seeing if it was alone. When the coast was clear, it pushed the wall and a secret passage was exposed. It walked into a dark room that had no source of light. Suddenly, the dark aura surrounded the bat again like before. When it disappeared, the bat was gone and the human figure took it's place.

''Darn it, this was harder than I expected! I'm running out of time, those stupid city electives will return here at noon, if there are any survivors, they'll tell everyone!,'' the figure said. Suddenly, it heard a door open and it hid.

''Who's in there!?,'' someone yelled. It was Brock. ''Procker, did you see him?,'' he asked. From the inside of the room, a voice could be heard.

''No, it's dark in here, but I'll get em, there's where to run!,'' Procker said from the inside. He started bumbling around the room, looking for the figure. ''Aha! I got you!,'' Procker yelled. There was a struggle in the room and Brock could hear multiple ows and the sound of things breaking. ''Ow! Try to stab me will you!? Why I oughta!,'' Procker yelled. Brock then completely opened the door, letting light into the room. Once this occured, Procker discovered that his opponet was actually a pillow.

''You lost him!?,'' Brock said shocked and annoyed.

''I thought this was him,'', Procker said putting the pillow on the chair in the room. While doing so, Procker noticed a secret passage way opened. ''Well, we now know how we missed him,'', he said. Brock then looked at Procker's chest.

''So you cut yourself during your struggle?,'' Brock asked. Procker looked down and noticed that his chest was bleeding. He looked down on the ground and noticed a broken lamp.

Stupid pillow stabbing me with a lamp!,'' Procker said annoyed. Brock shook his head and began to patch him up. When he finished, the two boys left the room and began to search down one of the many halls. ''So when do you think we'll find the others?,'' Procker asked.

''I'm not sure, but I'm worried. We haven't seen or heard from them since we split up...I hope the're OK,'' Brock said. Siddenly, they heard a noise. ''What was that!?,'' Brock asked. Procker shrugged, unsure. ''Quick, hide!,'' Brock said. The two of them hid under a couch that was in the hallway. Just then, three figures walked down the hall, one of which wielding a flashlight, it was Team Rocket.

''Do you guys know where we are?,'' James asked, waving the flashlight down the hall.

''No idea, let's just keep moving,'' Jessie said.

''Right, before that ting shows up again!,'' Meowth said. Just then, Brock and Procker jumped out from under the couch.

''Team Rocket!,'' Brock yelled. As soon as Team Rocket saw who had jumped out, they jumped in freight.

''The twerps!?,'' Team Rocket said in unison shocked. They then realized that it was only Brock and a kid that they have never met before.

''Hey, your just the big twerp, where are the other ones?,'' James asked.

''We...don't know,'' Brock said.

''Maybe dat bat thing already got em...and we're the only ones left!,'' Meowth said scared.

''Get a hold of yourself!,'' Jessie yelled at the cat like Pokemon. She then relaxed. ''Listen, there's safty in numbers, odds are we'll be bound to run into the rest of your gang. As much as I hate it, I think we should stick together,'' she continued.

''Agreed,'' Brock said.

''This thing's a killer, so we have to get out of here before we're all dead!,'' Procker explained. Meanwhile, down in the caverns was Natty and her Houndour. They had been walking since they excaped from the bat and had since made some excellent progress.

''I sure hope the others are alright Houndour, I never would have thought that all of this would have happened from a simple contest. Houndour, if we make it out of here, remind me to never do a contest again!,'' Natty said.

''Houn!,'' Houndour replied. Just then, Natty's flashlight shown on the exit of the tunnel they were in.

''Hey! We found the end!,'' Natty said excited. She and Houndour then ran to the end of the tunnel. When they reached it they gasped. The cavern opened up, revealing a large, open area. There were rocks jutting out of several places and puddles of water here and there. Up above them, a good distance away, was a latch door in the ceiling of the cave. ''And ther's our exit!,'' Natty said happily. Just then, Natty heard a loud, familiar noise. It sounded like wings. As soon as Natty realized what was going on, a large creature was seen flying towards them, it was the bat. ''AAAAAHHHHH!,'' Natty screamed. The bat landed on the ground in front of her. ''Houndour quick, Flamethrower!,'' Natty commanded.

''Houndour!,'' Houndour yelled as he launched his attack. The bat quickly dodged the attack.

''Uh oh!,'' Natty said. The bat then lunged at Houndour. ''Houndor, dodge then Crunch!,'' Natty commanded. Houndour jumped over the approaching bat and bit it's wings. This caused the bat to land on the ground. It grabbed Houndour and threw it towards Natty.

''Houn!,'' Houndour yelled as he was thrown. He landed on the ground with a loud ''Dour!''. Natty ran to Houndour's side.

''Houndour! Are you OK?,'' Natty asked worridly. Hondour tried to stand up, but then fell to the ground. Natty then turned to see the bat, no longer flying. Houndour had injured it's wings. Natty stood up and held her arms out, protecting Houndour. ''There's no way I'm going to let you hurt Houndour!,'' Natty said. Houndour watched in amazement. The bat then screeched and ran towards Natty, ready to kill. Natty was scared, but held her gound. She closed her eyes and looked down. ''Houndour, I love you!,'' Natty yelled. Just as the bat was about to reach Natty, Houndour stood up and howled.

''HOUNDOUR!,'' Houndour yelled. It suddenly turned a white, bright light. Both Natty and the bat watched in shock as Houndour's body began to change form. It's body grew much larger and slender. It's tail lengthened tremendously and made a point at the end. And it grew horns out of it's head, which grew at a great length. The white light then disappeared, leaving a much more menacing, and now angry looking creature.

''HOUNDOOM!,'' the creature yelled.

''Houndour...evolved into Houndoom!,'' Natty said shocked. She then jumped for joy. ''Yey! Now we're ready to kick some monster bat tail!,'' she said. She then faced the bat. ''Oh wait, you don't have a tail...well now we're ready to kick some monster bat butt!,'' Natty yelled. The bat, unamused, charged. Natty jumped behind Houndoom. ''Alright Houndoom, Shadow Ball!,'' Natty yelled. Houndoom then opened his mouth and a dark ball appeared. He fired the Shadow Ball at the bat, causing it to crash backwards into a round boulder. The bat was hut, but got up and charged again. ''Now then, let's finish this! Houndoom, Flamethrower let's go!,'' Natty commanded. Houndoom growled and fired a mighty Flamethrower attack at the creature. Due to the hair, the bat quickly became engulfed in flames. The giant beast flew off in a fast, yet clumsy way die to the wing injuries. Natty jumped in the air. ''We did it! Yey!,'' Natty yelled. She then started to do a victory dance. Houndoom approached her, wondering if she was alright. And before she knew it, Natty grabbed Houndoom and danced with him too. She then came back to her senses. ''Oh, wait, escape, gotcha,'' Natty said. She then released Houndoom and looked up at the latch door. ''Alright, now to get up there...Houndoom, if you could be so kind,'' Natty said. Houndoom nodded and lowered himself. Natty climbed on his back and then Houndoom jumped from rock to rock to get to the top. Finally, they reached a large rock that acted as a platform for them. Natty reached up and placed her hands on the latch door. ''Alright, let's get this baby open,'' she said. She then pushed until the door opened up. Her and Houndoom poked their heads out from the door to see. They were sticking out of the floor in an intersection of hallways. ''OK, we're back in the mansion,'' Natty said. While looking, she noticed someone cross one of the halls. It was Drew, who was walking slowly and looking at his hands. He seemed depressed and in deep thought. ''Hey Drew!,'' Natty yelled. Drew broke out of his trance and looked towards the noise. When he spotted Natty, he became shocked.

''Natty!? Oh thank god your alright!,'' Drew said running to her. He helped her out of the hole. ''What happened to you?,'' he asked.

''Me and Chase found a large hole in the ground. We went down there to find a large cavern, this place is built over it,'' Natty said.

''So where's Chase?,'' Drew asked. Natty looked and the ground and shook her head slowly, saddened. ''Oh...I see...a hole huh? We ran into one too, me and...,'' Drew said. He then stopped. Natty looked at him.

''What? What happened?,'' Natty asked. Drew looked down at the ground.

''Terrence...and...May, they fell down the hole...I couldn't save them,'' Drew said as he turned around, unable to face Natty. Natty quickly noticed the scars left by the bat, the blood mostly dried up.

''Drew! Your back! Come here, let me help you,'' Natty said as she started to pull stuff out from pockets on her body.

''I'll be fine,'' Drew said. Natty glared at Drew and smacked him in the back of the head.

''Get over here!,'' Natty said sternly, ( AND QUE SCORPIAN AND HIS ROPE SPEAR!...No? Alright then, fine ignore my fun! ).

''Ow! OK jeez!,'' Drew said complaining. He sat by Naty as she patched him up. ''So, you carry this stuff on you?,'' Drew asked.

''Yep, you could call mw a junior Nurse Joy, complete with cool hat and slutty outfit!,'' Natty said. Drew blushed in embarrasment. When she finished, they both stood up. Drew was about to move when Natty placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Listen, Drew...I;m sorry about May...really I am...we became close, and I know how you felt about her,'' Natty said. Drew nodded in thanks. They both then walked off, Houndoom following them close behind.

Meanwhile, searching around was Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. They had gone through many different rooms and were now in yet another hallway.

''Jeez, this place is like a maze, I hope we can get out of here,'' Ash said. Misty nodded.

''I know...I just hope the others are alright,'' Misty said. Ash put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

''Don't you worry, I'm sure that everyone else is fine and that we'll find them soon and get out of here,'' Ash said sincerely. Misty smiled at Ash.

''Thank you,'' Misty said.

''Your welcome,'' Ash replied. Just then, Pikachu sensed something. His ears perked and his nose moved up and down. ''Huh, you sensing something Pikachu?,'' Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and jumped off of Ash's head. He then made his way to a wall and sniffed it. His ears then perked up and he pointed to the wall.

''Pika, Pikachu,'' Pikachu said. Ash nodded.

''He said there's a secret passage way here,'' Ash told Misty. The two of them then made their way to the wall and started to feel it. Ash suddenly felt his hand press something and the wall opened up. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked in. When they entered, they realied that they were in the same living room as before.

''Hey, we were already here. this is the living room, and there's the door to the Kitchen,'' Misty said pointing to the door.

''Alright, so we're back were we started, at least we know where we are now,'' Ash said. Misty took a seat in a chair.

''Good, I'm exhausted. I know we should be looking for our friends, but I'm too tired,'' Misty said. Ash took a seat next to her.

''I know, it's a good idea to rest,'' Ash said. He then looked at Misty, her eyes closed and relaxed, she looked so peaceful. Ash gazed at her and his heart filled with a weird giddyness. He had to tell her, there may not be another chance. ''Misty...,'' Ash started.

''Hmm?,'' Misty said still relaxing.

''I...I need to tell you something...something important...something I should have told you years ago,'' Ash said. Misty opened her eyes and looked at Ash.

''What is it?,'' Misty asked curious. Ash looked at the ground, nervous. ''Ash?,'' Misty asked.

''You see Mist...ever since I forst met you, we've been best friends...and all of our journies together only made us closer,'' Ash said. Misty nodded, urging him to continue. ''And wel...after all of the time I've been with you, I've grown attached, in a way. I felt whole, complete...happy. But then...that day you left, to return to the gym...I was never the same,'' he continued. He then stood up and walked slightly past Misty. ''When you left...apart of me left with you. And, now that your here...with me...the feeling is back,'' he said. Misty was drawn into the conversation, she knew it would change her life forever. ''And I don't...I don't want the feeling to go away anymore! I want you to saty with me on my journies! I want you cheering me on in a battle, I want you to make me feel better when I'm down, I want you to pick a fight with me over something stupid! Mist, what I'm trying to say is...I LOVE YOU!,'' Ash yelled. He then gasped for breath, his courage spent. It took him what he felt was an eternity telling Misty his feelings. He then looked up only to see Misty run into his arms, tears in her eyes.

''Oh Ash! You...you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!,'' Misty said through tears. Ash became shocked.

''You mean...you feel the same!?,'' Ash asked. Misty looked into his eyes.

''Ye! I feel the same way! I want our journies to continue! I want to be with you through thivk and thin! Ash...I love you!,'' Misty said still crying in joy. Ash smiled and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. They both smiled at each other and drew closer. Pikachu watched in anticipation as their faces became closer and closer. They closed their eyes...and shared their first romantic embrace with a kiss. They pulled themselves closer to each other, making their kiss more passionete. Ash slowly reached his tongue into Misty's mouth and she replied by doing the same with him. Ash pulled away slightly just to be able to see Misty's face.

''I thought you said you were too tired to do anything,'' Ash said with a sly smile on his face. Misty shook her head in annoyance.

''Just be quiet and kiss me,'' Misty replied. And he did as he was told and continued their romantic embrace. Ash placed his arms around Misty's back while Misty placed her around Ash's neck. Suddenly, Ash liftedn Misty up by placing his arms under Misty's legs, but they continued their embrace. Pikachu now pulled his ears over his eyes with his paws. Ash pinned Misty against a book shelf, still holding her up. They continued their embrace, ignoring the world around them. Suddenly, the boom shelf Ash pinned Misty against moved, it was the secret passage door. However, Ash and Misty failed to notice the movement and continued their kiss(es). And who should discover their presence other than Natty and Drew. Drew uncomfortably looked away, a blush appearing. Natty however, continued to watch and gave a wolf whistle. Ash and Misty immediatly stopped their make-out session and looked at Natty and Drew, stunned.

''Well, looks like we got our pay-per-view porno after all!,'' Natty said. She then smirked at the shocked Ash and Misty. ''Oh, don't mind us, just pretend like we're not even here,'' she said with a smile. Ash placed Misty down and they stepped away from each other, a large blush showing. Pikachu stepped out of the room, looked at Natty and Drew, and giggled.

YEY! LONG CHAPTER FOR ME! What did you think? I was planning on stopping it at the part where Ash said, ''Misty...,'' where I explained that he needed to tell her, their might not be another chance, but I got excited about my AAML and couldn't help myself! I haven't shown it alot in this story yet, so I figured, why not!? Anyway, I tried to correct the way I type my conversations of the characters, ( your welcome B.R ), and found it rather uncomfortable, I should get used to it! But I digress. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I plan on updating tomorrow and the next day for Memorial Day. Yes, I know, I update fast, and yes, I am suffering for you guys, but IT'S A SACRIFICE I'M WILLING TO MAKE FOR MY COUNTRY! But before I leave you, allow me to do what I do best...NARRATE!...''Now that Ash and Misty are a couple, will their romance last? Will the bat fill out it's plans on killing everyone? Will they survive? Find out next time on EVAN AAML'S Eternal Darkness...''. Oh yeah, I know your all jealous, just like my friends are at the fact that I'm the only one of us that can spin a basketball on his finger! But I digress...again. I will now leave you and prepare for my Memorial Weekend by cleaning up, making nice drinks, and building my bonfire that will most likely get out of control and burn my house to the ground...SEE YA!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	6. The Bat's Identity?

Well, here is my 6th chapter! I'm sorry for not updating yesturday, I had things going on and people decided to sleep over, so I was busy. But I'm here today and ready to start! I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but it's close to being done. I will guess possibly 2 more chapters, give or take.

-EVAN AAML

Meanwhile, still exploring the Boiler room, ( not finding any sort of exit or secret passage way other than their entrance ), were Max and Eddy.

''Argh! We're not finding anything!'' Eddy yelled in frustration.

''That's not true, we did find that Diglett and Spinarak nest,'' Max stated matter of factly.

''OH WHO ASKED YOU!?'' Eddy yelled. Max grinned at his joke. ''Uh...alright let's...let's give another sweep to this area here and see what we missed,'' Eddy said. Just then, some small rocks and dust fell from the ceiling next to the boys. They both turned to see the debre on the ground and examined it. While doing so, more fell onto the ground. This time, the both of them looked up. The ceiling was dark, too dark to see the top as a matter of fact. But suddenly, a large object fell from the sky and landed in front of the two. They looked at it in horror. ''I...It's the...BAT!'' Eddy yelled. The bat screeched out loud and then threw his arms out, hitting both Max and Eddy; causing them to fly backwards and into a wall. They both were hurt, but looked up at the monster before them. It moved closer, his razor sharp claws on his left hand in the air. It was ready to strike.

''Eddy, it was nice knowing you,'' Max said scared. All of a sudden, a long, sharp, metal object pierced through the creature's raised hand. It screeched in pain, pulling out the object and holding its hand. The object turned out to be a sword, ( think of it like a Katana, short blade sword ). Max and Eddy looked past the bat to see Josh and Calvin. Josh held an axe and Calvin another sword. They stood in front of a large stone stairway, which was hidden by a stone wall.

''Max, Eddy, come on!'' Josh yelled. Max and Eddy nodded and ran towards the boys. By this time, the bat had turned to see the boys running away from it. It quickly regained its composture and ran after them. Both of the boys realized that even though the bat wasn't flying, it was still faster than them and had to pick up the pace. The bat gained speed and inched closer and closer to them. Max looked over his shoulder, terrified at seeing the bat on his tail. The bat was about to grab Max when suddenly, Eddy pushed him out of the way. As Max was pushed onto the ground, ( close to Josh and Calvin ), he watched as the bat picked up Eddy with one hand just above its head. The bat raised its other hand, claws extended, and thrusted them into Eddy's chest and stomach area. Max watched in horror as the bat dropped Eddy onto the ground, blood pooling out of his body and onto the floor. His eyes were open and shocked, but they were nearly motionless.

''Eddy! No!'' Max yelled as he ran towards Eddy. The bat noticed this and charged Max. Josh and Calvin quickly reacted and threw their weapons at it. The sword and axe pierced the bat in the wings, causing it to be pinned against the wall behind it. As it struggled to escape, Josh and Calvin grabbed Max and started dragging him towards the secret passageway. ''No! I have to get Eddy!'' Max yelled, struggling to escape.

''Forget it, he's dead! I don't know when that bat's gonna get out of that! Come on!'' Calvin yelled as he dragged Max.

''No! Eddy!'' Max yelled. As the boys dragged Max, the bat managed to get off of the wall and start running towards them. Josh and Calvin pulled Masx as fast as they could to their exit. As the bat neared them, they managed to get to the stairs. Quickly, Josh and Calvin grabbed onto the stone wall that hide the stairs originally and began to push it closed. The bat ran quicker, realizing what was going on. Just before the bat reached them, they covered the entrance with the wall. As soon as they did, they could feel the vibrations of the pounding from the bat on the other side. Josh and Calvin sunk to the floor, relieved. Max was speechless, still too shocked and scared. The odler boys weren't sure of how to approach the manner. They got up and started up the stairs. Josh looked back at Max.

''Come on,'' Josh said. Max, still silent, followed them, not looking back.

Meanwhile, down in a dark, quiet cavern, layed the body of a person. It was motionless and bleeding in a couple of spots. But all of a sudden, the body twitched. The eyes to the body fluttered open, revealing a pair of eyes that were filled with confusement and wonder. The pair of eyes belonged to...May. She slowly sat up and looked around. The cavern was small, there was about 50ft. around and a pathway could already be seen leading up. She then felt her right arm. It was throbbing considerably and was for some reason wet. She looked to see a sharp rock sticking through her arm, causing it to bleed. May grabbed the rock and pulled it out of her arm, wincing in pain as she did so. She covered her cut with her hand and wobbily stood up. She tried to recollect what had happened.

''Uh...how did I get down here? I remember...Drew! Oh! I hope Drew's alright! And wait...Terrence!'' May said. She then started looking around as best she could, examening the area. She looked up from where they fell. There were some rocks jutting out, but it was pretty much a free fall. May presumed that she hit against the rocks and wall as she fell, therby causing the rock to stick through her arm and slow her fall. She then thought of where Terrence could be and began to look for him. She couldn't see him from where she was standing so she moved to the highest elevation of the small area. When she reached this point, she gasped at what she saw. Just below her on the ground in a small ditch was Terrence, sprawled out on the ground. There was blood everywhere, especially where his head was. May quickly looked away. She felt sad but knew that she had to keep moving in order to escape and survive. She walked towards the pathway, hoping it would lead her to where the others were. The walk was considerably short but due to May's injury she walked slower, so it felt like forever when she reached the end of the pathway. At the end was a wodden door, which was hopefully her exit. She pushed the door, causing it to open stubbernly. As she peered beyond the door, she noticed that she was back in one of the halls. She fully went through the door and then looked around. After deciding which way to go, she started to search for the others, sondering where they were, if they were alright, and if they would ever escape this mansion in time.

Meanwhile, still searching for the others, were Brock, Procker, and Team Rocket. They searched hall after hall, including the rooms that came with them, and they still had no luck finding anyone. Procker stopped walking.

''Ergh! We're finding no one! I mean come on! How many times did I look in one of those stupid rooms in the hall and not find anything!?'' Procker asked annoyed.

''I know, they've got to be somewhere'' Brock said.

''Dez probably got a'tin by that bat,'' Meowth said. Jessie smacked him in the back of the head.

''Will you shut up! WHat kind of incentive is that for us if you think the're all dead!?'' Jessie asked in a yell.

''No, I doubt it. That bat obviously knows its way around, but it's got to track over a dozen people...no, I don't think the're all dead, but that doesn't make them any safer,'' James said.

''Argh! I've had it with this place!'' Procker yelled. He then stomped his foot onto the floor. Suddenly, the ground around him fell, with him as well. He gave a short scream until crashing. Brock and Team Rocket immediatly ran to the hole.

''Are you alright!?'' Brock yelled.

''What an unexpected turn of events, but this may actually help me,'' Procker said to himself. ''Listen, this place leads somewhere, I'm going to see, you guys continue looking up there!'' Procker said.

''Are you sure?'' Brock asked.

''Yeah, I'll be fine just go,'' Procker yelled. Brock hesitated, but he and Team Rocket soon left. Procker then walked off and disappeared in the darkness. Meanwhile, after searching for some time, Ash, Misty, Natty, and Drew had rested on the floor in a hall.

''WOw, this place is bigger from the inside, the're more ha;;s here than at a drug store!'' Ash said. He then smiled and slightly giggled at his joke. Misty ignored him, not sure of what he was laughing at, Drew rolled his eyes in annoyance. Natty on the other hand hugged him.

''Not top close to you personally, but your a comedian after my own heart,'' Natty said. Ash scooted away from her, slightly nervous.

''Alright then, now that I've been endowed with such comic genious, shall we get going?'' Drew asked with sarcasm hinted in his voice. The four of them then got up. After a few steps they reached a doube hall. They stood there, contemplating which way to go when Ash stepped forward.

''Alright then, I know this is dangerous, but I think we should split up. I'll go this way, the rest of you head the other direction,'' Ash said. The gang gave him a quizical look.

''...Are you stupid?'' Drew asked.

''Yeah dummy, at least take Pikachu with you,'' Natty said pointing to Pikachu on the ground. Ash shook his head.

''No, you'll need him. Besides, knowing me, I'll get into some sort of trouble that only I can get out of, and there's no way I'm going to let you guys get into that kind of situation,'' Ash said. Misty walked up to him.

''Are you sure?'' Misty asked, worried for him. Ash took her hands in his.

''I'm sure,'' Ash said. He then kissed Misty on her forehead. ''Stay safe,'' he said. He then walked off down one of the halls. Misty turned to see Natty wipe a tear from her eye.

''( sniff ), Kisses are so cute, the're like a...bittersweet romanticide,'' Natty said. Drew turned to look at her with a confused expression.

''...Are you high?'' Drew asked. Natty continued to sniffle from the kiss.

''( sniff ), On life,'' Natty replied. Drew shook his head and bega to walk down the remaining hall, Natty and Misty soon followed. Meanwhile, Josh, Calvin, and Max were walking down a unsearched hall, continuing to look for the others.

''You guys see anyone yet?'' Josh asked. The other two shook their heads. ''Damnit! We're gonna be searching forever!'' Josh said annoyed. Just as he said this, something caught everyone's eye. They saw something at the end of the hall, something that looked promising.

''Hey, what's that?'' Calvin asked.

''I'm not sure, let's go check,'' Josh replied. The boys then reached the end of the hall to better see what they had seen. They had reached a large octagon shaped room, with eight halls connected to it. On the floor was some sort of symbol made out of tile, it looked like the sun. The ceiling was too dark to see.

''Weird, it's like a intersection of hallways,'' Max said.

''Great, so we've got seven choices to shoose from, where do we go?'' Calvin asked. Just then, they heard a noise.

''What was that?'' Josh asked. They looked towards the source of the noise, down one of the halls before them. It was too dark to see down the whole hall, but as they continued to stare down there, their eye sight increased. They saw four figures walking towards them. When they were visible, they discovered that it was Brock and Team Rocket. As soon as Brock made eye contact with them, they all smiled.

''Hey you guys!' Brock yelled as he ran towards them, Team Rocket right behind him. ''It's about time I found you!'' Brock said when he reached them.

''Yeah, tell me about it...what's Team Rocket doing here?'' Max asked Brock being a little aprehensive.

''Long story, no time to explain. Listen, we need to find the others,'' Brock told the gang.

''Hello!? Is someone there!?'' someone yelled. The gang looked to their side to hear a voice coming from down another hall. Soon enough, they saw a glove stick out of the hall, followed by an arm. Eventually, came the whole person...May. Max, seeing his older sister, had tears in his eyes.

''MAY!'' Max yelled happily. He then ran to his sister, who got on her knees and held her arms out.

''Max!'' May yelled just as happily. The two soon embraced, but May gently shoved Max off of her. ''Ow, Max, watch it please,'' May said holding her injured arm. Max gasped.

''Huh!? May, what happened to you!? How'd you get hurt!? When did this happen!?'' Max asked a little too quickly.

''Relax and help me to the others,'' May told Max. Max nodded and helped May up and walk her towards Brock. When they reached him, May grinned. ''Think you could help me Brock?'' May asked. Brock nodded.

''Sure, let me get my stuff,'' Brock said as he started pulling out random medical supplies from his person. Brock found some bandages and started to wrap May's arm up.

''What happened?'' Josh asked May.

''Me, Terrence, and Drew...we were attacked by the bat. Drew scared it away, but me and Terrence fell down a hole during the process...I haven't seen Drew since,'' May said while Brock wrapped her up.

''And Terrence?'' Josh asked. May looked down.

''He's...he's gone. Killed from the fall,'' May said. Everyone became disappointed.

''Shit...Eddy's dead too...son of a bitch! We're dropping like Venonats in here!, ( From the term, dropping like flys, can't think of an actual fly Pokemon, and no, Flygon does not count ),'' Calvin said angrily.

''For our sake, let's just hope the others are alright,'' May said as Brock finished with the bandage. Team Rocket, ( who had stayed by the group, but in their own little area ), began to worry.

''Jeez, looks like this bat has a thing for death,'' Jessie told James and Meowth quietly.

''And think of it this way, if they all..well you know, get killed, then it'll come after us!'' James said scared.

''Then's we's got to make sure we's all get oughta here in one piece!'' Meowth said. Just then, there was a werid noise that echoed throughout the area. Everyone was alerted.

''What was that!?'' Brock asked. Suddenly, they all looked up to see the bat falling towards them. The bat screeched as it fell. Realizing where it was going to land, but too late to move, Calvin and Josh screamed. The bat then landed on top of the two boys, crushing them into the ground and digging its claws in their backs. It the stood up and screeched at the others. They all screamed and ran down the closest hall. Oddly enough, the bat did not follow, but the others failed to notice and continued running. Now alone, the bat became shrowded in that black aura yet again. And once again, that dark human figure took its place.

''Ah, look at the humans run and hide, such cowards...now to deal with the others,'' the figure said. It then heard the sound of struggling and looked down. Calvin was trying to get up, but could only raise his head. Disgusted, the figure kicked Calvin in the head. A loud crack from his neck echoed down the halls. Meanwhile, walking alone down the now dark hall was Ash, trying not to trip or bump into something in the dark.

''Man, I can't see anything! Maybe they we're right, I should have brought Pikachu,'' Ash said fumbling in the dark. Just then, he saw a lught at the end of the hall. He gazed at it in shock. ''A light!? Finally!'' Ash yelled. He ran towards the light source, bumping into many random items in the process. As he ran towards the light, it grew in aize until Ash noticed what it really was. It was a large chandelir, which was lighten brightly. It lit the room it was located in, which was an empty toom with only one entrance, Ash's. ''Weird, I thought the electricity was dead in this place,'' Ash commented. Suddenly, he noticed someone standing in the center of the room, their back facing him. ''Uh, hello?'' Ash said. The figure then turned around, revealing Procker. ''Procker! Oh am I glad to see you!'' Ash said as he ran to him. Procker smiled.

''Yes, and I'm happy to see you,'' Procker said happily.

''So how did you get here?'' Ash asked.

''Same as you, I walked. I saw this chandelir, thought it would be a good idea to light it, get people's attention,'' Procker explained. Ash looked puzzled.

''How did you do that?...And wait a sec, if you could do that, why didn't you fix everything, like the phones!?'' Ash asked. Procker giggled, which sort of annoyed Ash bot by the fact that he giggled, but how he did it, in a creepy way.

''Ash, electrical appliences and phines are rather different,'' Procker explained.

''Oh...well then, let's find the others, quickly,'' Ash said. Before he was about to leave, Procker stopped him.

''The'res no hurry, I already know where they are,'' Procker said. Ash looked at him, confused. ''...and they will die any minute now,'' he continued through a smile, Ash looked at him, shocked he would say such a thing.

''What do you mean!?'' Ash asked.

''Don't you see!? The're all dieing one by one...Nave, Terrence, Calvin, Chase, Josh, Eduardo...the're all dead!'' Procker explained. Ash became shocked.

''How...how do you know this!?'' Ash asked. Procker began to chuckle.

''Oh Ash, I thought you would have guessed by now!'' Procker said. Ash thought for a moment and then realized something.

''You...you did it! You planned all of this! And that bat...it's your pet isn't it!?'' Ash yelled in anger, ready to attack Procker. He mearly chuckled again.

''Oh Ash, so close and yet so far!'' Procker said. he then tilted hsi head down, holding the rim of his hat down as well. ''I don't own the bat...,'' he said. He then looked back at Ash...his eyes now red. ''I AM THE BAT!'' he finished.

AHA! THE STORY DEEPENS! Long chapter, yey! Now that more people are dead and you know who the bat is, tell me what you think. May's alive, so I'm sure most of you are happy about that, but then again, 3 more characters are proven dead, and I have a sneeky suspicion that that might not be all. I hope this might have clarified this for most of you, I know some of you suspected Procker from the beginning, ( prettygirl 17 ), but I didn;t want you to find out, so I left you guessing, which is why you guys only ''hoped'' that May was alive, I never gave you a hint saying that she WAS. HA! I'M PURE EVIL!...not really. But anyway, I was going to update yesturday, but people came over and let me tell you, was it busy! We played football, we went swimming, I got hit in the unmentionables 3 times in a rom with either a football or my friend, my sister's boyfriend broke my neighbor's window playing baseball, we put in our sun deck out over the lake, ( I have lakefront property, not sure if I ever told you ), my friend's friend came over, we played more football, I got hit in the unmentionables a couple times more, I nearly broke my toe, played basketball, got hit in the...head, and played Grand Theft Auto 4 until we ate and watched movies...WOW! WAS I BUSY! And we're doing all of this again today! ( Including a bonfire, I plan on causing trouble, snicker ). Anyway, I feel as though as I've been rambling...well, I have, but I apologize, I like to get things out of my head when the're in it. Oh, and my narating! I nearly forgot...''Now that the bat's true identity is revealed, will Ash and the gang be able to escape Procker's rath, or will he be able to carry out his plan of bothing but death? All of this and more will be explained next time on EVAN AAML's Eternal Darkness...''. OK, I feel better now. I will update when I can, I expect this to be done soon, possibly before June, but I'm not setting it in stone, until then, this is EVAN AAML signing out!...wow, I typed alot in this note!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	7. All Is Revealed

7th chapter on the way people! Now that the climax has happened, the story should be starrting to make more sense now. If not, then everything else will be explained in this chapter. I expect about 2, maybe 3 more chapters left, not sure on how many exactly. But instead of boring you with minor details, why not start the chapter?

-EVAN AAML

Upon hearing what Procker had just told him, Ash stared at him in horror, nothing but pure shock circulating through his body. Procker laughed out loud, the noise echoing through out the room.

''Wh...what!? This can't be! Who...what are you!? What kind of kid does all of this!?'' Ash yelled both shocked and angry.

''Oh, I am no kid, in fact, I'm quite the opposite. I happen to be much older than you think...about a couple hundred of years older than you think,'' Procker said.

''What!?'' Ash yelled.

''Ah, I suppose that an explanation is needed, you mortals are a bit sceptacle when it comes to legends. You see, centuries ago, my people, these ''bats'' if you will, ruled this island. We ravaged and destroyed everything in our path, Pokemon ran in fear, nothing could stop us!...Until they arrived,'' Procker explained. Ash wanted to run and warn the others, but he was frozen in both fear and curiosity. ''These mortals, they came to our island from the mainland, in hopes to settle down, bringing with them more Pokemon. We at first didn't care, more for us to terrorize...but things soon changed. They discovered us, and hunted us down in fear that we'd attack them...something we should have done from the start! Soon, I was the only one left to carry the legacy...and that's when it happpened. They found me, and chased me into a large crevase in the Earth. I was able to escape, so I at first wasn't worried of my current situation, but then they used their Pokemon to hit the mountains near the crevase. Rocks fell and covered my only means of escape, locking me away for all eternity,'' Procker continued.

''Or so you thought,'' Ash replied. Procker smiled.

''Right, I found my excape, and since then, I've been remaining on this island, waiting for the opertune moment,'' Procker said.

''So then what am I looking at right now!?'' Ash asked.

''Good question, you see, as the years went by and I remained trapped, I discovered a special power my people had and never knew. We could change into the form of mortals, a perfect disuise. I had already knew how to speak and write naturally, so I didn't take long to fully master how to walk amongst the humans without raising alarm. All I needed now was an escape. Some two hundred years later, the people of the island forgot about me, their ancestors must have figured that there was no need to bring up old stories of something they believed to be dead. They flurished on the island, soon becoming more than a small town. Rumors spread of this place, bringing along more people to live there. One of these men was a rich and powerful man of the time. He wanted to build an estate on the island, for a new home. Unfortunately for him, when he got on the island and started to build his new home, no one told him of where he was building, on top of the crevase that trapped me. Some time passed and soon he had finished his mansion. However it was not enough for him. He wanted to build down now, for both more space and to see if he could find anything under the Earth. He hired workers from the town to dig under his mansion...but instead of finding anything worth while, he discovered me!'' Procker explained. Ash stared at him in aw.

''What happened!? What did you do!?'' Ash asked, hoping not to hear what he thought he was going to hear.

''Simple, now that I had been released, accidently or not, I planned on exacting my revenge amungst the mortals, starting with the inhabitants of this mansion! I killed them all, just like my ancestors killed my people! Men, women, children, I slaughtered them all!'' Procker said excitedly.

''WHY YOU MONSTER!'' Ash yelled. Procker stared at him with anger in his eyes.

''WRONG ASH! YOU WERE THE MONSTERS! YOU ALL MURDERED MY PEOPLE IN COLD BLOOD, I WAS DIGNIFIED IN WHAT I DID, IT WAS EXPECTED!'' Procker yelled back.

''So that's what you are!? A vampire looking for blood and revenge!?'' Ash yelled. Procker stared him down.

''How dare you compare me with one of your urban legend monsters! I am not a vampire! True, I can turn into a bat, strength and speed included, but I am not nearly as weak as them. Crosses, stakes, garlic, coffins, they do nothing to me! In fact, the only real weakness we share is in the sun. Our species were nocturnal, we would be destroyed if we stepped into sunlight...but I soon discovered that that problem was no longer relevent for me,'' Procker said.

''How so!?'' Ash asked.

''The people of the town near the mansion grew suspicious of the missing millionaire and his workers, they planned on investigating the estate. I couldn't afford to have them destroy my only sanctuary from the sun, I needed to think of a way to stop them. But to get something you want, you have to take risks. I knew that my bat form couldn't take the sun's rays...but maybe my human form could. I tested it, and it became successful. I now had the ability to be in the sun! All I needed now was an alliby. When the townspeople arrived, I simply stated that the millionaire died of old age and that his people left...they believed me. They left the mansion alone, and me as well. And at night, I would do as I pleased, kill anything I wanted, so long as I avoided suspicion. The years had passed and I continued my life style. But up until a few years ago, the town, now turned citie's mayor started this contest to win the mansion, the same one your on. I realized that all I had to do was compete and instead of going out to kill, I could now safely do what I wanted from the comforts of home!'' Procker explained.

''So that's why there was never a winner! You killed all of the contestants!'' Ash yelled.

''I simply said that I would leave before the night was over, thereby giving me an excuse to not be involved. Then I simply returned to the mansion and killed the competitors, and when the night was over and the electives came to see the winner, I simply stated that they all left. Then I would repeat the cycle. It was all a little game for me now!'' Procker said. Ash became enraged.

''Why you sick bastard! What about us!? How did you do it!?'' Ash yelled.

''Simple, when I left with Nave to go to the bathroom, I really changed form and attacked him! Then when you took him into the Kitchen, I changed form and ran in. Acting was a big cultural influence on the island when the humans arrived, so I adapted from it and became an expert,'' Procker said through a laugh.

''Then, when we tried to escape...'' Ash started. Procker interupted him.

''When we left to check the main hall, we got seperated due to the darkness. I changed form, attacked, quickly left to change back, and met up with the other two before anyone was the wiser,'' Procker said.

''But wait, when we all got seperated, you were with us...weren't you?'' Ash asked. Procker chuckled.

''No you idiot! I left. When I had answered Nave's question to the location of the bathrooms, I realized right then and there that I needed an explanation to how I became of this knowledge, something believeable. So I said that I had entered these contests before, something that technically was true. But I knew that my knowledge of the building would interest you and would cause me to be under too much attention. So I told you that I knew nothing of the rest of the mansion, there by losing my importance and your attention. Humans only care about themselves, when you all realized that I was no longer any use to you, you all failed to keep your focus on me, thereby allowing me to apply my plan. And when we were seperated, I got paired with Brock. I could have killed him on the spot, but I decided to keep him on a string. So whenever we decided to search a room, I had Brock stand guard while I alone searched the room. Once inside, I would leave using any of the secret passageways and then transform. And before Brock grew suspicious, I would return and change back!'' Procker explained.

So now what are you gonna do!?'' Ash asked angrily, already guessing the answer.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you and then take out each and everyone of your friends...one...by...one...except maybe your friend Misty...she is quite attractive for a mortal, maybe she can become my queen. It's a bit of a disgrace for me to mate with a human, but who knows, maybe we can make a new species...a stronger one! One that can rule this island with an iron fist!'' Procker said. He then started laughing at the thought. Ash became enraged and made his hands into fists.

''If you lay one hand on her I swear to god I'll kill you!'' Ash yelled. He then charged at Procker, a fist at his side, ready to strike. But when he threw the fist, Procker caught it with one hand and grinned.

''Funny, you kill me? Your unquestioned superior? Heh, makes me laugh...your time has come human!'' Procker yelled as he lifted Ash into the air by his fist, their faces nearly inches apart. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Procker. ''And I shall be the one to deal the fatal blow!'' he yelled before being consumed by the aura. Ash's body was raised higher in the air and the aura took form. It soon vanished and was replaced by the bat. It screeched in Ash's face. Ash struggled to get free, but couldn't escape its grip. The bat then swung Ash around the room and then let go of him, causing him to crash into a wall next to the room's entrance. Ash slowly brought himself on his knees. He was hurt, but not done with. He looked at the bat, which was now stepping closer to him. He knew that he couldn't take it on, he was simply no match. He had to warn the others, his only chance was to run. He quickly got to his feet, staggered a bit, and then ran back into the dark hall. The bat ran after him. Ash looked around, trying to find a way out. But in the dark, he was as blind as a bat, ( no pun intended...ok so yeah, it WAS intended ). He soon heard laughter, it was Procker, back in his human form. ''Aha, ha, ha! Are you trying to run Ash!?'' Procker asked.

''To put it simply, yes,'' Ash replied, still searching. Procker laughed more as Ash continued to look aimlessly through the halls.

''A sense of humor even in a situation like this, I respect you Ash, you'll definetly be missed,'' Procker said. Ash continued to search, finding nothing. His eyes started to adjust to the dark, but he could only see a few feet in front of him. He soon discovered a few new directions in his path, more hallways. ''Careful Ash...something wicked this way comes,'' Procker said. Ash then turned around and saw the bat's face in front of his. It screeched and punched Ash, causing him to fly backwards down one of the halls. He landed on his back and skidded into a door. knowing that the bat was after him, he quickly got up, opened the door, and went through it. He slammed the door behind him shut and immediatly turned around to try and find another exit. The room must have been a Dining room, for there was a very long table surrounded by chairs. There were large windows as well, showing the dormant outside, unaffected by the actions from within the mansion. Ash had hoped that the windows weren't barred like the rest of the ones on the house, but they were. Suddenly, the door behind him blew off its hinges, causing it to fly into Ash and making him fly forward. The bat then stepped into the room and spotted Ash, who was on the floor trying desperatly to get up. The bat stepped closer and closer, its claws risen in the air. Suddenly, a glimmer of light was visible from the outside. Ash and the bat looked to see the sun rise from the horizon and start to shine into the room through the windows. The bat realized that it was in front of the window and therefore in the sun's path. It stepped back as the sun's rays entered the room. Quickly, the bat changed back into Procker as the rays began to cover every inch of the room in a weak light. ''Ergh! The sun's already up! I got to get rid of the others before the people come!'' Procker said annoyed. He then looked at Ash, who layed on the ground looking at him, holding his injured arm. ''You lucked out Ash, unfortunately, your too battered up to do be able to warn the others in time, so I guess then your poor little friends will all have to think of you as they see me for the last time...take care!'' he said. He then ran off, to find the others. Ash struggled to get up.

''Ergh! I've got to warn the others, before it's too late!'' Ash said. He then ran as best he could to search for his friends. Meanwhile, Brock, May, Max, and Team Rocket were in yet another dark hall, gasping for breath after their run in with the bat.

''Huff, huff...we lost it...huff, huff,'' James said between gasps.

''Yeah, but who knows when it'll show up again,'' Meowth replied. Brock, out of anger, punched the wall.

''Damnit! Now Josh and Calvin are dead! Now what are we gonna do?'' Brock asked.

''All we can do now is find the others, hopefully the're alright,'' May answered. Just then, they heard a noise.

''Hey, what was that?'' Jessie asked.

''It came from down there,'' Max said pointing down the hall.

''Alright, let's check it out,'' Brock said. They all then quietly snuck down the hall. They heard the noise again, only this time it was louder. They pin-pointed it to a room that was alongside the wall they were against. When they reached the door, Brock placed his hand around the doorknob and then looked back at the others. They all nodded. Brock nodded back and then, with a drop of sweat coming down from his forehead to his cheek, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. What he saw made him grin. ''Hey! There you are! Hey guys, look who I found!'' Brock said pulling someone out of the room. May and Max smiled.

''Procker!'' May and Max said happily. Procker smiled.

''Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you,'' Procker said in a rather disturbing way.

OOOOOOO! Cliffie, I tend to make those in this story. Alright, so what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? TELL ME! I DEMAND TO KNOW THESE THINGS! I LIVE FOR NOTHING ELSE!...ok that's a bit of an exageration, BUT STILL! While I was typing this and I approached the part of Procker saying, ''something wicked this way comes,'' I remembered that I went to see the musical production ''Wicked''. And I must say, it was one of the best musicals I have EVER seen. Purely fantastic! In case none of you have never heard of it, it;s about the wicked witch of the west and the good fairy of the north in ''The Wizard of Oz''. There were posters for it in both ''Enchanted'' and ''I am Legend''. It's a green faced girl smiling as a white faced girl whispers in her ear. The music was phenominal and the acting was brilliant, reminded me of the play productions I did this year. But I digress. As I type this, I realize that my sunburn on my back is starting to ANNOY ME! JEEZ! YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU HAVE A SUNBURN AND NOT TO SMACK YOUR BACK AND WHAT DO THEY DO!? THEY SMACK YOUR BACK! IT'S ANNOYING!...sorry, I sunk into madness right there. But before I leave you to anger myself anymore, allow me to narate the next chapter...''It seems that Procker has discovered the others before Ash could, will Procker's plan come into play? Will Ash be able to warn the others before it's too late? Will EVAN AAML ever stop naratting? ( probably not ), find out next time on EVAN AAML's Eternal Darkness...'' YEY! Now then, I shall leave you to do what you all do best...READ AND ENJOY!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	8. Procker's Fury

Alright, 8th chapter shall be today, ( do I update fast or what!? ). But now I want you all to know that my end of the year will be VERY busy, I have about 4 regents and 2 final exams coming up and in the summer I have work and driver's ed, so I will not be as free as I normally would be in the summer. So this means that I might not have up any stories as recent as you may wish, ( not that they were that recent to begin with ). Just wanted to warn you, now onto the chapter!

-EVAN AAML

''Come on, let's get out of here, I found a way to get back to the main entrance,'' Procker told the others. Everyone looked at him shocked.

''Then what are you waiting for!?'' May asked.

''Lead the way!'' Max said. Procker bent his head down and smiled.

''As you wish,'' Procker said. Meanwhile, searching down the same hall as before were Misty, Pikachu, Drew, and Natty. They had not stopped searching since they seperated from Ash and were growing restless.

''We've been searching for awhile now, I'm getting worried for the others,'' Misty said.

''Oh cheer up, think of the bright side!'' Natty said encouragingly. Drew gave her a scowl.

''We're trapped in a large abandoned mansion with a killer bat and we're lost...what bright side could there possibly be!?'' Drew asked. Natty smiled.

''This will be one heck of a ghost story to tell your kids when your older!'' Natty explained. There was a moment of silence from Drew. Finally, he spoke.

''You strike me as the type of person who would spend hours trying to drown a Magikarp,'' Drew said.

''Tried it, got bored,'' Natty replied. Drew sighed. Suddenly, a door beside them was banged on. The gang quickly stopped walking and jumped backwards. The door was banged on again and again, as if someone was trying to kick it down. Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. Just then, the door bursted open, revealing Ash, who was bleeding and tired. He spotted the gang and gasped.

''Guys! Oh thank goodness your alright!'' Ash said relieved. Misty immediatly ran into Ash's arms.

''Ash! Your alright!'' Misty said. She then noticed Ash's condition. ''Huh!? Ash! What happened to you!? Natty, can you lend me a hand here?'' Misty asked. Natty rolled up her sleeves, ready to help. But Ash gently pushed Misty aside.

''The'res no time for that! Have you guys seen the others yet!?'' Ash asked in a panic.

''No, why the sudden interest?'' Drew asked, curious about Ash's behavior.

''Ergh! Quick, we have to find them before Procker does!'' Ash explained in a hurry, everyone looked at him confused.

''What are you talking about?'' Drew asked.

''Procker! We have to stop him!'' Ash yelled.

''Oh what? He's controling the bat like a puppet!'' Drew said making an impersination of a puppet. Natty giggled.

''No! He IS the bat!'' Ash yelled. Everyone was stunned.

''What!?'' everyone yelled confused.

''Have you lost your mind...or did you never have it!?'' Natty asked.

''Look, there's no time to explain! You have to believe me!'' Ash yelled. Natty and Drew looked sceptable, but Misty nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

''It's alright, I believe you,'' Misty said sincerely.

''Really!?'' Ash asked hopefully and Drew and Natty asked shocked.

''Yes, your alot of things Mr. Ketchum, but a liar isn't one of them,'' Misty explained. Pikachu then ran up Ash leg to his shoulder and patted him on the back. Ash glanced to him.

''You too buddy?'' Ash asked hopeful.

''Pikachu,'' Pikachu said nodding. Ash smiled and then looked at Natty and Drew.

''Well...you guys in? I could use some help,'' Ash said. Drew shrugged.

''Well, considering what's been happening here, I don't know what to believe anymore, so it might as well be someone I trust,'' Drew said. He then walked over to Ash's side.

''And I'm gullible enough to believe anything! So let's go!'' Natty said cheerfully. Meanwhile, Brock, May, Max, and Team Rocket, now reunited with Procker, traveled through the mansion. Procker led them through many halls and rooms, causing them to get tired. Right before they entered yet another room, Procker stopped and turned to face the gang.

''Stop!'' Procker yelled. The gang did so. ''This is as far as you go!'' Procker told the gang. Most of them looked at him confused at this remark, but May missinterpreted what he said.

''So you mean we're here!? Yey! Now we can get out of here!'' May yelled happily. She then tried to walk past Procker and open the door when Procker held his arm out, blocking her. He then swung his arm and sent May backwards into Brock.

''Hey! What's the big idea!?'' Max yelled angrily at Procker. Procker chuckled and lowered his head.

''Perhaps you didn't understand what I said. This is as far as you go,'' Procker repeated. ''Your not going to be able to leave this mansion,'' he said.

''And why not?'' Brock asked, now growing suspicious of his actions.

''Because, if you leave, then there will be no one left for me to KILL!'' Procker said. He then raised his head and revealed red eyes. Everyone gasped as he chuckled. ''Shocked? YOU SHOULD BE!'' Procker yelled as he became shrouded in a black aura. May quickly stepped forward and pushed Max back away from it. The black aura disappeared and the bat stood in its place. Before anyone could react, it grabbed May by the neck and lefted her high in the air.

''What the hell!?'' Brock yelled shocked. Max angrily walked up to the bat.

''You put my sister down!'' Max yelled. He then kicked the bat in between the legs. It didn't hurt as much as Max had hoped, but it was enough for it to drop May and become distracted.

''RUN!'' Team Rocket yelled in unison. The gang then ran as fast as they could. The bat screeched and followed.

''How the heck did Procker turn into the bat!?'' Max asked while running.

''No time for questions, just keep running!'' Brock replied. The gang went by many rooms and turned at every point possible turn there was. May glanced behind her to see the bat flying right behind them.

''It's catching up!'' May yelled.

''Then it's time for plan B!'' Jessie yelled.

''What's plan B?'' James asked. Jessie then grabbed Meowth by the back of his neck.

''Hey! What are you,'' before he could finish his sentence, Jessie threw Meowth at the bat. ''WWWAAAHHH!'' Meowth yelled. He then landed on the bat's face, stopping it in its tracks. The others stopped as well. The bat growled at Meowth, who was still clinging to its face. Meowth screamed and used Fury Swipes on it. The bat screeched in pain and Meowth ran to the others.

''Move it!'' Brock yelled. The gang then continued to run. They turned a corner and ran down a hallway a bit only to find a dead end. They were about to turn around when the bat blocked their exit. They backed up as the bat approached them. As it power-walked to the gang, the black aura returned. Soon, Procker was the one approaching them. Meowth's scratches had left a couple of scars going across his face, but surprisingly enough, as he walked, they healed and disappeared.

''You guys have caused me a whole lot of trouble, but now IT'S ALL GONNA END!'' Procker yelled as he walked towards them. The gang now pressed up against the wall. Suddenly, Jame's elbow hit a hidden switch and the wall flipped around. Procker, shocked, ran to the wall and tried to reopen it, but to no avail. ''Ergh! Damnit! I don't have time for this! I'll have to meet them at the exit!'' Procker yelled frustraited. During this, Brock, May, Max, and Team Rocket fell to the floor in both shock and relief.

''How did that happen!?'' May asked.

''I don't know, but we don't have time to figure it out! We've got to find the others and now! Who knows what kind of trouble the're in!'' Brock said. The others nodded. They then got up and moved out. They had stumbled across a secret passageway made out of stone. They searched for what seemed like forever, going down the one hall until they stumbled upon a large door. ''Looks like we're out of here!'' Brock said. As he reached for the handle, he heard something on the other side of the door. He stopped moving. ''Hey, there's someone behind this door,'' Brock whispered. The others nodded. Brock then slowly reached for the handle, him and the others ready to attack whatever was beyond the door. Brock could sense that there was more tension in the air than they were making, whatever was beyond the door knew of their presence as well. Brock gulped and put his hand on the door's handle. Suddenly, he jerked the door open and he, along with the others, charged in. However, they did not get very far for before they knew what hitthem, they were all on the ground. Brock and the gang looked up at their attackers, which turned out to be Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Drew, and Natty. ''It's you guys!'' Brock exclaimed shocked and happy.

''Brock!? Hey! It is you guys!'' Ash yelled. They all got up. As Ash and the others embraced Brock, Drew glanced over and spotted May. His eyes grew wider in shock and a tear slid down his cheek. He glanced over at Natty, who had seen the same person. She smiled and motioned towards her with her head. Drew nodded back and ran towards May. Quickly, they embraced.

''May! Your alright!'' Drew yelled in joy.

''Drew! I haven't seen you since the fall...I thought...I thought you were,'' May said now becoming teary eyed. Drew shushed her and whiped away her tears.

''No, no, calm down, everything's alright, I don't plan on leaving your side again any time soon,'' Drew said reasuringly. He then lifted May's head up by lifting her chin. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments until they drew closer to each other and kissed. The kiss however did not last long, due to a cough by Ash. They looked at Ash and the others, and then themselves, before seperating and concluding to a blush.

''Not that I want to interupt your moment, but we've got to get to the task at hand. Brock, we need to get out of here now! Procker, he's,'' Ash stated before being interupted.

''The bat, we know...we just escaped him. Have you seen the others?'' Brock asked.

''No, the're all dead...Procker killed them...we're all that's left,'' Ash stated. There was a moment of silence. Natty broke it.

''Man! Why is that thing still kicking! Me and Houndoom caught him on fire!'' Natty said.

''Yeah, Drew did too! And didn't it have scars on its chest when it attacked Josh and Calvin?'' May asked.

''Yeah, I think Procker has some kind of healing powers, we saw them first hand, remember,'' Brock said.

''Jeez, that thing should have been down afta my attack!'' Meowth said proudly of himself. Ash just then realized of Team Rocket's presence.

''Team Rocket, your here too?'' Ash asked. Before they could explain their presence, Brock interupted them.

''No time to explain, we;ve got to get moving!'' Brock stated.

''Right, let's get looking...oh wait, search done...found a door already,'' Natty exclaimed. Everyone looked to see what she was refering to. It turns out that the doors that Ash and Brock opened led to a small room, one that was connected to four doors. Two of which they used, and one of them led back towards the deep parts of the mansion. The one Natty was refering to was in front of them. Quickly, Ash walked up to the door and opened it. He peeked through to the other side. Natty's head poked out on top of his and Max's under his. The three of them gasped at what they saw.

''What? What is it? Ash?'' Misty asked. Ash then opened the door fully to reveal what they had discovered. The door had led to a large ball room, the one they were in before they got seperated.

''Wha!? We're back were we started!'' May said shocked.

''That means we know where we're going!'' Brock yelled.

''And dat means we's can get out a here!'' Meowth yelled. Immediatly, everyone ran out of the room to cross the ball room. The sun was shining through the large windows, but the room was so large that the sunlight didn't reach the end of the hall. The ceiling was also still too dark to see. They ran as fast as they could, in a hurry to escape. Suddenly, while running, Ash felt this weird feeling. It was the same feeling he felt on top of that hill, and again in front of the mansion. Something bad was about to happen. Just then, they all heard a familiar sound, wings. They looked up and noticed the bat falling down from the ceiling. They immediatly stopped running as the bat landed about 50 feet away from them with a loud thud. It stood up to its gigantic height and stared down Ash and the others. It was then surrounded by that familiar black aura. Everyone readied themselves as Procker stood in front of them, angry.

''In all my years, I've never had this much trouble killing a couple of kids! But this is the end of it all! Your all going to die right here, right now! HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE ME!'' Procker yelled. The others prepared for an onslaught. ''NOW DIE YOU'' before Procker could finsih, a yell interupted him.

''Houndoom! Shadow Ball!'' someone yelled. Suddenly, a large dark sphere was fired at Procker. The unexpected attack hit him square in the chest and caused him to fly backwards and onto the ground. The others turned around to see Natty.

''You talk way too much!'' Natty commented.

''Wow! Houndour evolved! That's one impressive Houndoom you have!'' Ash said amazed. Natty scowled.

''THAT WAS A DISTRACTION!'' Natty yelled. Ash cowered behind Misty, who sweatdropped. ''You guys run ahead, I'll hold him off!'' Natty yelled. Everyone looked at her with uncertainty.

''Are you sure?'' Ash asked. Natty sighed.

''No Ash, I;m joking at a time like this...DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING!? GET GOING!'' Natty yelled. They all nodded and ran off. But before May did, she turned around and hugged Natty.

''Stay safe,'' May said. Natty was shocked at the randomness, ( if that's even a word, I doubt it ), but appreciated it.

''Uh, OK...now go!'' Natty yelled. May nodded and ran to Drew, who waited with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. May and Drew ran off, but Ash waited to give a thumb's up to Natty, who returned it. They then ran off. By this time, Team Rocket, Brock, and Max had reached the end of the ball room. Without even stopping, Team Rocket pushed the doors open and ran towards the main entrance, Brock and Max behind them. May and Drew were now about to reach the end of the ball room and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were a bit behind them. Procker slowly got onto one knee and glared at Natty.

''You little brat!'' Procker yelled. He then surrounded himself with the black aura, Natty and Houndoom prepared themselves. The black aura disappeared and the bat replaced Procker once again. It then spread its giant wings and flew in the air.

''Alright Houndoom, go!'' Natty yelled. Houndoom growled and jumped in the air. He tried to bite onto the bat, but it dodged him and hit him with its wing, a quick counter attack. Houndoom flew into Natty with a crash. Hearing the crash, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, ( who had reached the doors Team Rocket pushed open ), stopped and turned around to see Natty and Houndoom.

''Guys!'' Ash yelled.

''Watch out!'' Misty yelled afterwards. Hearing this, the bat turned its head to them. The three of them gasped in horror and ran, ( if you notice, I am doing the things that teenagers are stupid enough to do in horror movies ). The bat then charged after them. Natty quickly got up and looked at Houndoom.

''Let's go!'' Natty yelled.

''Houn!'' Houndoom replied. They then ran after the bat. By this time, Team Rocket saw the main entrance door and braced for impact.

''Ready!?'' James asked.

''Charge!'' Jessie yelled as a reply. Team Rocket then ran faster towards the closed doors.

''YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!'' Team Rocket yelled as they rammed into the door. Unable to withstand the force of the tackle, the door bursted open. Team Rocket continued to run until they tripped on the stairs leading to the doors and crashed into the ground, several feet away from the doors. Brock and Max were right behind them. They turned around to see where the others were.

''Come on!'' Brock yelled. May and Drew quickly dived out of the mansion and landed on the dead leaves and grass in front of them. They then turned their attention to the others, who were being tailed by the bat.

''Ah! Guys!'' May yelled.

''Behind you!'' Drew yelled. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stopped running and turned around to see the bat closing in on them. Ash covered Misty and Pikachu and braced for the attack. All of a sudden, a beam of flames hit the bat in the back, stopping it. It turned around to see Natty and Houndoom.

''Why don't you pick on someone half your size!'' Natty yelled. Houndoom then launched yet another Flamethrower attack at the bat. But this time, the bat hit the attack with its wings, dispersong it. Just then, electricity was shot at the bat and shocked it. It turned around, seeing Pikachu, his cheeks sparkling. Realizing it was surrounded, the bat flew in the air and disappeared into the darkness. Natty looked at Ash and Misty. ''What are you waiting for!? Get out of here!'' Natty yelled. Suddenly, the bat reappeared...right behind Natty. Ash and Misty's facial expressions changed to that of horror.

''Natty! Behind you!'' Ash and Misty yelled out. Before Natty even realized what they were talking about, a large claw struck through her chest. She looked down to see the claw, emotionless. The claw was then pulled out. Natty placed her hands over the hole in her chest. She then removed them and looked at them, they were covered in blood. She looked back up at Ash and Misty and for some reason gave a grin, ( think Captain Barbossa when he died in Pirates of the Caribbean ). She then fell to her right side and onto the floor, her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly ajar. There was a line of blood coming out of her mouth from the side. ''NNNOOO! NATTY!'' Ash and Misty yelled in shock and horror. Slowly, Houndoom approached Natty, wimpering. He nudged her head with his snout, no movement. The bat ignored Houndoom and eyed Ash and Misty.

OH MY GOD! MY HEART IS POUNDING! NO LIE! When I was first writing this out by hand, I remember that I actually had to take breaks from writing it because my heart literally hurt die to the suspense. I KNEW what was going to happen and I was filled with suspense! JEEZ! Anyway, like I said, I am putting in cliche horror things, I don't watch horror, but I'm smart enough to know what happens. For one thing, the kids all seperate, STUPID! I can see where your forced to, like in this story for instance, but honestly! And then when they run into a room with only one exit and the killer has it covered! I mean come on! And then the'res the classic trip while running away from the killer, I mean, you might as well just have a sign on you saying, ''I'M A STUPID TEENAGER, KILL ME NOW!'' MY GOD!...Sorry, lost it again. Tell me what you think, I have a feeling that this chapter will be as shocking as when May and Terrence fell down the hole! Now I would love to keep this author's note going on, but I'm cold, ( 7:48, got up at 5:56 ), itchy, my sunburn is bothering me, and my sister nearly gave me a heart attack wondering why I was awake! But before I leave, allow me to do...well, you know what...''Is Natty really dead, will Ash and Misty escape the clutches of the bat, will they be able to stop him once and for all!? Find out next time on EVAN AAML's Eternal Darkness''...cool, got it down good! Now, important, my next chapter will most likely be my last, unless I decided to throw in something extra, WHO KNOWS!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW! WHY NOT!? BECAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT!...take care! And also, I have no idea how long the next one will be, might not be as long as this one!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	9. The End

OK, here it is, my last chapter of ''Eternal Darkness''...maybe...hopefully. I have had fun making this one, so it will be sad to have this one end so soon. Although I will most likely make another chapter just for the heck of it so that I can have 10 chapters instead of 9, ( yey for OCD! ). But how about I stop talking and get going with the story!

-EVAN AAML

''Quick, run!'' Ash yelled. Him, Misty, and Pikachu then made a break for the door. The bat flew towards them, death in its eyes. They were approaching the exit, but the bat was getting closer and gaining speed at that. Ash looked past his shoulder to see the bat right behind them, there was no way they'd make it in time. Just then, Ash remembered something. ''Wait, Procker said that his bat form couldn't go in sunlight, that's it!'' Ash thought. He then grabbed onto Misty. ''Quick, duck!'' Ash yelled. He then dragged both Misty and Pikachu onto the floor, causing the bat to miss and fly right outside the doors. The bat landed on the ground, in front of the others. Immediatly, its body started to smoke. It stood up and screeched in pain. It glanced at the morning sun, its rays causing the pain it was feeling. It turned to Ash and Misty, who were still on the ground in front of the door. Quickly, it flew towards them, claws out and teeth bare. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu screamed, holding onto each other. Suddenly, a massive amount od fire shot out from the mansion, ( just above Ash, Misty, and Pikachu's heads ), and hit the bat. It flew back to where it originally landed, now engulfed in flames. It continued to screech in pain from both the fire and the sun. It then gave one massive screech to the sky and became surrounded in the black aura. It now however was a black aura of flames. Procker soon reappeared, but now he was the one engulfed.

''NNNNNOOOOO!'' Procker yelled. He then was covered in a bright light, blinding everyone who watched. Before they knew what hit them, Procker exploaded, flames shooting everywhere. Everyone took cover, unsure of what would happen next. When everything was quiet, they all looked. The only thing left was a small pile of ashes, now on fire. Brock walked up to them and stepped on it, putting out the flames and destroying the remaining ashes. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu stared at the spot where the bat burned and then turned to look behind them. There, they spotted Houndoom. It growled and then snorted, smoke coming out of its nose. Ash and Misty smiled and hugged each other. It was over, the bat was gone, and they had survived. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of an automobile approaching them. Ash and Misty, ( Pikachu in hand ), stepped out of the mansion and towards the others. They then saw the large bus that took them to the mansion. Team Rocket waved them over, excited to receive help already. The bus stopped and the doors opened. Out stepped the two men that were at the desk, followed by the bus driver. They looked at the kids quizically.

''You kids are out early, it's not noon yet, that means you kids...holy cow what happened to you!?'' the first man asked when he noticed how battered up and bruised they were. They quickly ran to the kids side.

''I'm calling the paramedics!'' the bus driver yelled. He then ran onto his bus and radioed for help.

''What happened to you guys last night!?'' the second man asked. Everyone glanced at each other and smiled.

''You wouldn't believe us if we told you,'' Ash answered. It took a matter of minutes for several ambulances and local law enforcement to arrive. While the first set of paramedics checked on May, Drew, Max, and Team Rocket, ( a Nurse Joy was checking out Pikachu and Meowth while Brock checked out an Officer Jenny ), Ash and Misty tried to explain the story to the two city officials. They were sceptacal about the story, even though they had heard of the legend before, but didn't worry too much about it die to the concern about the children that weren't present. With that said, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, and Team Rocket led some paramedics inside. The first thing they saw was Houndoom, carefully watching over its master and friend. Upon seeing the sight, Team Rocket looked away, Brock covered Max's eyes while solemnly looking down, and May cried into Drew's chest, as did Misty with Ash. The lead paramedic sighed, he hated to have to see something like this to a child. He lowered himself to Natty's body. Immediatly Houndoom growled at him.

''Easy boy, I'm going...I'm going to take care of her,'' the paramedic said. Houndoom then calmed down and kept a close eye on the doctor. He placed his fingers on Natty's neck, simply following procedures. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. ''Hey! Get me a stretcher! This girl's still alive!'' he yelled. Everyone gasped. ''She's in shock and losing blood, but she's alive, but we got to get her to the hospital stat!'' he yelled. Ash and the gang were relieved that she was alive, but now they were worried that they may lose her again. A few more medics hurried with the stretcher and carried her to an ambulance car. They gently placed her in the back of the car, followed by Houndoom and then May.

''I'm going with them, stay here and help the remaining doctors, they will need help finding the other bodies!'' May said. Everyone nodded. The back doors then slammed shut and the car went speeding down the long driveway and to the hospital. They watched it until it was out of sight. The lead paramedic then walked up to them.

''Alright, we'll need your help to reach the others,'' the paramedic said. They nodded and then everyone entered the mansion, with the exception of a few people. After about a half an hour to an hour, the remaining ambulance cars took Ash and the gang to the hospital. As they zoomed on by the forest and then the buildings of Fellacor City, they all worried for their friend. When they reached the hospital, they immediatly ran inside in a hurry. When there, they met up with May, who was waiting for them with Houndoom. She smiled and ran towards them.

''They took her to the emergency room, we haven't seen them since!'' May said in a hurry. Drew walked up to her and held her for support, she was as nervous as the rest of them, maybe even more nervous. They all went upstairs to the emergency room, but were told to stay in the waiting room on that level. So there they stayed for what seemed like hours. May and Drew sat together on some chairs, holding onto each other for comfort. Ash and Misty were at a vending machine getting drinks for everyone. Max sat quietly in a chair, holding onto Pikachu, ( he had never been in a hospital before and was nervous ). Brock paced across the room back and forth repeatidly and Team Rocket were trying their best to be patient, but with law enforcement everywhere, they kept themselves discret. Around 9:00 in the morning, the surgent came out. Ash and the gang looked at him with hope in their eyes. The doctor glanced down at them with a serious expression to his face, but he soon smiled.

''She's going to make a full recovery, in fact, you can see her now if you want, but just to wanr you, she is a bit...bouncy,'' the surgent said. Everyone smiled and ran into the room that the surgent showed them to. The room was all white, with the exception of things that were in it. On the side closest to the door was a small Kitchen area complete with a mini refrigerator and microwave. Along the wall were windows that showed the beautiful outside. A large t.v was on and was ontop of a large wooden mantle. And there, laying on the bed with some cords attached to her by machines, was Natty, flipping through the channels with a remote. She spotted the gang and jumped out of bed.

''Guys!'' Natty yelled. Everyone ran up to her for a hug, starting with Houndoom. ''Eh he he, it's great to see you too!'' Natty replied. Everyone laughed.

''So how are you feeling, are you alright, do you want me to get you anything!?'' May asked worried for her friend. Natty smiled.

''No, I'm fine, thanks mom!'' Natty said jokingly. May sighed, she was fine alright.

''So your cheery all of a sudden! Care to tell us why?'' Drew asked, thinking that he knew why she was bouncy.

''Yeah! They hooked me up with something called Morphine, I don't know what it is, but it's good!'' Natty said hyper. Everyone laughed more. Natty then calmed down a bit and became serious...or at least as serious as they have ever seen her. ''So what about the others? What happened since I blacked out?'' Natty asked. Everyone then became serious.

''Well, after you were attacked, Procker came after us,'' Ash said refering to himself, Misty, and Pikachu. ''But we managed to trick him into going outside and he started to burn, and with the help of your Houndoom, we defeated him,'' he continued.

''Unfortunately, you were the only survivor of the attacks, we helped the paramedics find the others, they all were dead. It took awhile since none of us knew where Terrence or Chase were, but we found them soon. No one survived, they all died instantly,'' Brock explained. Natty sat back down on her bed.

''So then, I'm the only one...wow, that's...that's alot to handle,'' Natty said. The room was quiet. But Natty didn't keep it that way for long. ''Well then, I suppose all we can do is look to the future, at least now the people of Fellacor City don't have to worry about Procker anymore...by the way, did they believe our story?'' Natty asked. Everyone laughed.

''Heh, they believe that it was a cerial killer wearing a costume for identity protection and to scare his prey,'' Ash said.

''Wow...that was some costume then!'' Natty said. She then jumped off of her bed, which startled the others. ''Alright, quick, get out for a sec, I need to change, go, go, go!'' she yelled shoving everyone out of the door with the exception of Houndoom. Everyone sweatdropped as they were pushed into the hallway and the door behind them was slammed shut.

''OK then,'' Drew said rather bewildered at Natty's actions. But before he could say anything more, he felt someone latch onto his arm. He looked down to see May smiling up at him.

''Hey cutie,'' May said sweetly. Drew smirked.

''Hey yourself,'' Drew replied. May giggled and held onto him tighter.

''You know, you never told me how you felt...officially at least. Don't you think you should make it official?'' May asked with a snicker. Drew made his cocky grin.

''What feelings? I was simply pimping out like I usually do, your number 946, sorry!'' Drew said with a smile. May's cheeks grew and she she became red with anger, which only made Drew laugh more.

''That wasn't funny Drew!'' May said pouting.

''I thought it was,'' Drew said. May then let go of his arm and turned around, crossing her arms and ignoring Drew. May then glanced over to see a rose on her side, held by Drew. ''Relax, you know I was kidding,'' Drew said. May tried to stay angry, but couldn't help herself and accepted the rose.

''You know, that could have lost you your first actual girlfriend,'' May kiding her face behind the rose, thinking it would be more romantic for Drew. He smiled and lowered the rose with his hand, to see May's face.

''Oh, how foolish of me,'' Drew replied. They then started to draw closer to each other unil they shared their first ''official'' kiss. Max looked away, completely disgusted, which Brock laughed about. Team, Rocket on the other hand, snickered to each other.

''He he, aren't they love birds!'' Jessie said. James did his trade mark evil chuckle and smiled.

''I see wedding bells in the future!'' James said.

''I's think dey should get a room!'' Meowth replied. They then all started laughing uncontrolibly while May and Drew blushed. Meanwhile, Ash, who watched all of this unfolding, turned around when he heard a slight cough. When he did, he spotted Misty, who was blushing slightly and turning from side to side, trying to act cute and innocent.

''Hey Ash...'' Misty said. Ash looked at her confused. But as soon as he noticed the blush, he smirked. Misty then grabbed his hand and ran to the other room with Ash, which was just past the corner of the hall they were previously in. When they reached this new room, Ash and Misty stopped running and then turned to face each other. ''You know Ash, so much happened in that mansion that was awful, but I cant help but feel that Im glad it did happen,'' Misty said. Ash smiled.

''Because if it didn't happen, then we wouldn't have ran into each other and then we wouldn't have told each other how we felt,'' Ash said. Misty smiled. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

''You know Ash, we couldn't be nearly as romantic in that mansion as we can now,'' Misty said. Ash smiled.

''How about after all of this settles down, me and you go out and look around the city, I'm sure there's something we can do that fits your romantic wants!'' Ash said. Misty giggled at Ash. He then placed his hands on Misty's face, using his thumbs to move away the few strands of hair that covered her beautiful face. ''I love you...so much,'' Ash said sincerely. Misty's eyes seemed to glow and she smiled.

''I love you too,'' Misty replied. Ash then lowered his arms around to Misty's waist and slowly, they drew closer to each other. They closed their eyes and were able to feel each other's breath as they neared their lips. Right when they were about to share their kiss, they heard a small, yet loud explosion. They seperated and looked down the hall they were in before with the others.

''What was that!?'' Ash asked shocked.

''I don't know, let's go check it out!'' Misty replied. All of a sudden, Ash and Misty heard loud sighs of disappointment coming from behind them. They turned around to see a large waiting room filled with people that were watching them, including several kids accompanied by their parents a couple of elderly people, and a worker selling flowers at a stand. Ash and Misty blushed, Ash putting his hand behind his head and Misty coughing to herself.

''Eh he, yeah, uh, sorry people, this little romantic scene will have to wait,'' Ash replied.

''Uh, yeah, ta ta for now!'' Misty continued. They then ran to the explosion, which was located in Natty's room. The others were also aware of this explosion and were about to enter the room, but it was locked by Natty earlier. Brock bashed into the door a couple of times before the door bursted open. Everyone ran inside to see what had happened. There, they spotted Natty, completely changed, and yet covered in what appeared to be chocolate. She stood in front of the microwave, which door was bursted open and chocolate covered the entirety on the inside. Houndoom stood behind Natty, licking a little bit of chocolate off of its nose. Natty, ignoring the snickers from the others, looked inside and pulled out what appeared to be the remains of a plastic cup.

''Note to self, don't put pudding cups in microwaves,'' Natty said. Everyone laughed at this remark. While laughing, Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. They then wrapped around each other and finally shared their kiss, ignoring the world around them. Things were certainly going to be different now.

AND END! YEY, I'M DONE! Alright, I started around 6:14, ( even though I got up around 5:42 ), and it is now 7:41, might be a record, not sure. By the way, in case your wondering, the pudding cup thing was another reference to BSR, she knows what I'm talking about, ( by the way, tried that bacon and syrup thing, actually wasn't that bad ). I will be making another chapter most likely tomorrow, just a little notes page talking about the story and such. If you have any questions that you want me to post there, or simply want to say hi, then leave a review, I NEED THEM! Now then, it finally reached the 90 degree weather in New York...AND I HATE IT! I HATE HOT WEATHER! HEAT STROKES SUCK! But I digress. It seems that anything that could possibly go wrong, has gone wrong. My family was been suffering for the past week or so, and I'm sure it will only get worse. But on the bright side, I recieved a reward for my acting skills at school, ( SNIFF, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY, AND MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS FOR PUSHING ME TO MY LIMITS! ). Anyway, I know that traditionally, I would give you a sneak peak at my next story on the last chapter, but there are two reasons on why I won't yet. 1. IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, BE PATIENT! 2. I have no idea what my next story will be! I've thought it over and I'm not sure of what to do. Maybe I'll make a sequal or something, most likely a one-shot though. And unfortunately, I can't narate my next chapter since the story is over...OR CAN I!?...''Now that the bat is gone and Natty is alive, will peace ensure? Will Ash and Misty's / May and Drew's romance last? Find out next time on EVAN AAML'S Eternal Darkness...'' Yeah, I'm that good. You see, I originally was going to have Natty stay dead, howeverm while I was writing this story, I thought of an idea. I thought that I could possibly make a sequal to this story, so I wanted to have my main OC, ( aside from Procker ), to be in it, so I let her live, besides, I couldn't have poor Houndour...I mean Houndoom, al by his lonesome, I'M NOT THAT CRUEL! I'm not sure how the sequal will work out, either Procker will make a return, or it will be an entirely different plot all together, not sure yet. For all I know, I might now make a sequal, but this is a ''just in case'' situation. But until then, I will see you tomorrow for the notes chapter, hope your looking forward to it!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	10. Notes Page

Well, here it is, my notes page! I never got any reviews from people who wanted to ask questions or anything, so I guess then everything on this page will be from my head!

First of all, I would like to say that I am quite proud of myself in this accomplishment! When I first started writing this story, I had my doubts that I could pull it off. I had always wanted to make a horror story about a bat, so I decided to use that idea for Fan-fiction! I got the idea of a bat from when I was in elementary school years ago. Me and my friend had decided to scare my little brother and all of his friends, so we made up a story about the school years agom saying that back during the time of pilgrims and indians, the school used to be a small town that was surrounded by a forest that the bat lived in. I actually scared the crud out of these kids, so I figured that I would remember this story and use it in the future! And what do you know, it worked! My brother loved the idea and laughed when I told him what monster it would be.

And then there were the names! I can put a plot to a story together no problem, but what I find to be the hardest is the OCs! This is why I usually place myself in my stories, not because I love myself so much, but because I don't know anyone more than me. So making a OC of me is simple. For this story, I didn't use anyone that was a real person with the exception of Bittersweet Romanticide's, so I had to think of something completely original for all of them! Let's esplain this in more detail shall we?

Procker- I knew right off the bat, ( he, pun ), that he would be the bad guy, I always make the plot before the characters, so I knew what Procker was going to do. He was actually one of the last characters I made though. I try to make a variety of characters, so no one has the same name or even the same letters in their names, ( mixed up of coarse ). I just thought of Procker, which was weird since it's not even a real name, I just wanted to use the letter ''P''. The description of him was thought of by both me and my little brother, whom helped me alot with OCs.

Natty- Bittersweet Romanticide's OC. I had asked her if she wanted to be in this story as my show of thanks for allowing me to be in her story, ''Don't Believe What You See''. And to be honest with you, I was very glad that I did. Her OC was the most fun to make! I was worried that the OC wouldn't be like her in her stories, but I thought that I pulled off some of it, of course that's just me. Luckily, BSR gave me a description of the character, from looks to personality, so it wasn't hard to make her. I decided to throw in my own little things here and there, which would be her outfit, ( hair and eyes were all her ), and of course Houndour-Houndoom. If you look on her profile, it will show a picture of Houndour, and she says that this and Houndoom are her favorite, so I decided to ''secretly'' add them in as a little special gift. And actually, Houndour-Houndoom really helped my story go along!

Calvin- He was a difficult one personality wise, but as for names, I was simply looking around my room and I found a collection of ''Calvin and Hobbs'', a comic strip that my family, ( particularly the boys ), love. I knew that Hobbs wouldn't work, so then came Calvin! Now I was originally going to make him a total jerk that people would want to see die, ( not literally ), but I decided to give him a little more bravery. Of coarse, he still had a nasty death! And once again, the looks were made by my little brother.

Josh- He was actually my 3rd OC that I made, ( the first being Natty and second being Nave ). I knew I had to have a big guy for certain situations when Brock wasn't around, so I decided to make him! I was also going to have him originally be a jerk and be friends with Calvin, ( not as much as a jerk, but one none the less ), but since I switched Calvin, I decided to switch him. Now ihs personality, name, and looks were all me, but of coourse, my little brother didn't like the outfit I gave him, he told me to just have a black shirt! So me, being the nice sibling, switched it for him! Now his name just came naturally, some do for some reason, probably because it's such a common name, but if you think about it, his is the only really common one!

Chase- This guy's looks was made by me, but name wise was my little brother's idea, ( I think he said he got the name from Zoey 101, the curly hair guy aparently, I don't watch the show ). My brother loves the name, he bases some of his characters off of himself and makes their name Chase, why I don't know. I knew that this guy was going to be the flirtatious weirdo, I could sense it with just the name! And of course, Natty HAD to be the one he flirted with. I thought about having them get together...for about a second before deciding that beating him up would be funnier.

Eduardo- I was planning on having a Hispanic based character, but I wasn't sure on which story to have him in. My brother thought of the name, ( typical ), off of his best friend from where we used to live. And I suppose look wise he isn't that off. I wanted him to also be the scared one since I was splitting him up with Max, being the youngest, ( I had thought out who would be going with whom when they all got seperated ). I was in a hurry with these characters, so the outfit was all typical, Natty's and Procker's were really the only ones that I took time to think for outfit wise, ( them being the bigger OCs ).

Terrence- He was the last guy I thought of, and look wise he is based off of my brother, ( which of course means that I made him by scratch, I don't think my brother knows that Terrence is based off of him! ). Look wise I wanted him to look like Chase, not because the're related or friends, but simply because it would help me keep track. And as for the name, I once again looked around my room and found a small booklet with Terrence McGee on the cover, ( he is the cornerback I beieve for the Buffalo Bills, I personally am a Giants fan, but my aunt loves them and decided to take me and my dad to the Bills/Jets game this last year. I got the booklet there ). I liked the name, so I kept it!

Nave- He was one of the first people I thought of, ironically he dies first, what a world. He was another character I thought of completely, without my little brother's help, ( which is weird considering he helped me with most of them! ). Name wise, well, Nave is really just Evan spelled backwards, didn't know that did you? I realized that awhile ago and wanted to use the name, since Evan spelled backwards is really an actual name! Most of the time someone's name backwards is just a bunch of mixed up letters. And look wise, I based it off of me, and a few other things. No, I am not blonde nor do I wear glasses, I basded his clothes off of me, that is something I wear. I wanted to have a blonde in my story since my only other blonde character, ( other than a actual Pokemon character ), was Spark from ''Power From Within''. The glasses I gave him to look smart. I wanted him to be like Max but with the typical teenager attitude.

And so there you have it, those are my OCs and how I thought of them! Now then, I am running short on ideas for this chapter, ( I only made it to have a even set of chapters, DARN MY OCD! ), but I will tell you this...yesturday I told you all at the end of my chapter that I couldn't do a preview for my next story because it wasn't the last official chapter and because I couldn't think of an idea for one. Well afterwards, I was walking out of my house and all of a sudden, an idea just hit me! It was completely by random and yet it was powerful! I loved the idea and I think I can make a great story out of it!

I plan on making my next story more like a chick flick, so pretty much romance and comedy with possibly a little drama thrown in. I'm taking a break from Action/Adventure, which I am so used to, ( I either do Romance/Comedies or Romance/Action/Adventures ), to make this one. I'm calling it, ''The Lake House'', ( no relation to the movie ). What will happen it, some way or another, Ash will rent out a lakehouse/camping house for him and all of his friends, ( Sinnoh season, so Dawn will be in it, and I will also be adding May, Max, and Drew since I seem to do a pretty good job at DAML along with AAML, Tracy and Gary may also make an appearance since I rarely use them ). So obviously there will be romance, comedy I'm still working on, and in fact, EVERYTHING I'm still working on, the title and basic plot is all I got! But I plan on making more soon, don't you worry. If any of you have any ideas for it, I'm open for discussion! But since I have alot going on in the summer, ( Work, Driver's Ed, Summer itself ), it will most likely be a slow process, but I will try to do my best!

Now then, the basis for my OCs and my preview were really all I planned on putting on here, I thought that you guys would ask me questions, so the rest of this will all be ad-libbed! I would like to give some special thanks out to you people! ( in no particular order )

-Bittersweet Romanticide-for more than you could possibly imagine, Natty was one of the most beloved characters in my stories ever and I'm glad I had the chance to make her!

-prettygirl17-for reviewing what you could and telling me what you thought! Always look forward to yours!

-Twinkie TUTUS- for the spelling and grammatical pointouts, I appreciate them! SORY THAET EYE CANTE SPLL!

-Starrycup665-for the same, plus the helpful pushes along the way!

-Kefka IV-for the pointouts, needed them!

-AAML Lover-for reading my sotry on your busy schedule, THANK YOU!

-delcatty546- for the constant hope of DAML, the Contestshipping fans thank you!

-general shadow wolfsbane-for the persuasion to keep this going!

And for all of the moral support, thank you Beautifly-Soul; Delta Knight; FutureAJ; BubblesBoo; and a special shout-out to all of my first time readers! If I forgot anyone I am sorry!

Wow, this is taking longer to write than I thought! I've been on for over an hour! WOW, HOW TIME FLIES HUH!? But anyway, like I said before, leave reviews/favorite/alert, DO SOMETHING! I always look forward to getting mail, and I love reading people's reviews and responding to them, so feel free to do so, I will most likely respond one way or another! If you have any ideas on ''The Lake House'', or simply want a shout-out, then give me a call!...ergh, message! Also, I ask you guys to keep an eye on this chapter, for god only knows if I may decided to add in something, I'm not saying watch it for weeks on end, but for at least today and possibly tomorrow, if you guys want me to add more, feel free to ask, I'm willing to listen, don't be shy! Until then, this is EVAN AAML, with the ending of his 15th story, ( YEY! I HIT THE 15TH STORY MARK! TIME TO CELEBRATE! ( does a little dance ), WWWHHHOOO! ) See you all soon!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


End file.
